


突袭  Sucker Punch

by Chocolatea404



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Armor Wars (Marvel), Avengers Vol. 1 (1963), Avengers Vol. 3 (1998), Avengers: Red Zone, Canon-Typical Violence, Cap_Ironman Holiday Gift Exchange 2017, Civil War (Marvel), Community: cap_ironman, Demon in a Bottle (Marvel), Execute Program (Marvel), Identity Porn, M/M, New Avengers Vol. 1 (2004), Not A Fix-It, Operation Galactic Storm (Marvel), Pining, Secret Identity, Unhappy Ending, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatea404/pseuds/Chocolatea404
Summary: 史蒂夫从未真正对复仇者联盟的赞助人——托尼·斯塔克产生过好感。分子人从未成功脱去过钢铁侠的盔甲。对于复仇者联盟，生活还在继续，但当意见分歧一次又一次地使团队——以及翅膀头和铁壳头——四分五裂时，史蒂夫想知道为什么钢铁侠总是选择托尼而不是他。而当史蒂夫发现真相时，一切都以最坏的方式展开。





	突袭  Sucker Punch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sucker Punch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226823) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> 作者的话：  
> 写给Cap Iron Man Community。
> 
> 正如你在tag里所看到的那样，这是一个超级轻松的故事，里面没有任何坏事发生在任何人身上。
> 
> …好吧，并不。
> 
> 节日快乐，盾铁er们。享受一份刀片吧。
> 
> 这篇文是为盾铁礼物季而写的；主题词相当程度上剧透了整个故事，所以我会将它放在尾注中。有些对话是从原作中借鉴的；请在文末注释中寻找出处。
> 
> 感谢Kiyaar的beta。  
> （参阅作品结尾，以查看更多注释和一些其他的衍生作品。）[译者注：请戳原文查看]
> 
> * * *
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 感谢Sineala女神的翻译授权！是她鼓励我把这个发出来的！
> 
> 故事设定有身份梗，作者对漫画设定做出了一点小小的改动与假设：如果史蒂夫喜欢着钢铁侠却又厌恶着托尼·斯塔克，那么故事会怎样？设定很有意思，当然伤害也是破坏性的…
> 
> 真的超级喜欢这个故事，大概是痛并爱着的感觉…？看文以及翻译的时候简直哭得撕心裂肺quq希望我的翻译能带给大家原文的感受吧…
> 
> 译者只看过部分616漫画，而有很多内容没有进行过汉化，并且是第一次翻译并且没有beta君…一切奇怪的地方都是我的锅。我尽力查阅了一些资料，但如有翻译不当之处欢迎指正！
> 
> 全文已更完。

关于托尼，有一件事便是：他是一个令人费解的谜。

史蒂夫一直自认足够随和。当然，他有时也会很情绪化——有任何人不会吗？——他知道自己有点暴脾气，但他也很容易原谅他人，所以，他更愿意认为这样或许便一切相抵了。他尽力去想人们最好的一面，特别是对初识之人，在足够了解之前也会首先选择相信他们。

他遇见过不喜欢的人。他当然遇见过。不过通常，他会尝试放下，况且这样的事情很少发生。毕竟，他是美国队长。人们喜欢他。而他也喜爱着人们。

所以，在两天后的未来，当世界上的一切依旧看起来陌生无比时，当托尼·斯塔克伸出手，满面笑容地说着“欢迎来到复仇者大宅——”时，一切都显得有些过分怪异了。

也正是这——远超过其他事情，哪怕是放在他刚目睹过外星人用激光枪将人们变成石塑之后的未来世界来说——让他的脑海开始警铃大作。

 _你在掩饰着什么_ ，史蒂夫想道。

* * *

 

复仇者不是问题所在。史蒂夫理解超英。他理解团队。毕竟，他也曾与侵袭组共事。他已经可以预料到复仇者将会成为与众不同的存在——特别是钢铁侠。他们执行了三次任务，而史蒂夫和钢铁侠就已经默契得形同多年的搭档，仿佛并非只经历了短短数月。史蒂夫内心潜藏着的浪漫主义称之为宿命——钢铁侠将他迎向未来，钢铁侠第一个同他对话，也许那就是一切的起点。也许这一切命中注定。

所以，不，复仇者绝不是问题所在。

托尼才是。

并不是说史蒂夫从未遇到过有钱人。但如果他对自己足够坦诚，他会承认那的确是一大障碍。他生来一无所有，而托尼拥有一切——他知道富有并不是托尼的错，但他仍然怀疑托尼是否对自己拥有的一切有过哪怕一丝感激。他们问过托尼为何要资助复仇者；但他总是避而不谈。所以，虽然这对史蒂夫来说很难称得上高尚，但…是的，史蒂夫的确有那么一点嫉恨。

并且，上帝啊，还有他们在八卦专栏里谈及他的那些东西。史蒂夫知道报刊印出来的东西有一半都是假的，但倘若是在他那个时代，仅仅是另一半就足够让一个人深陷丑闻之中了。他知道现在有所不同了；他知道人们现在…更加的…随意。

他也知道托尼已经是个成年人了——并且还是相当帅气的那种——只要能皆大欢喜，无论他在床上做什么，那些都是他自己的事。史蒂夫没有资格反对，可只要一想到有人…那么玩弄女人，然后转移到下一个目标，他仍然会感到一阵倒胃。难道托尼不懂得爱吗？

但或许有钱人就是如此吧。

不管怎样，在此之前，他从未与一个有钱人共同居住过。或许那有些影响。如果他在三十年代曾设法与一个洛克菲勒*共同生活过，或许现在这些永远都不会如此令他困扰。但他没有，所以有太多需要消化的了。

  * _*[ **Rockefeller** ：美国实业家，慈善家，十九世纪第一个亿万富翁，被称作“石油大王”。]_



而托尼…是一个十分古怪的人。他的时间表总是千差万别。当史蒂夫真正看见他时，他总是在从一个会议匆匆赶往另一个会议。他似乎没有时间做任何事情，仿佛他每天得拥有两倍的时间。他从不触碰他人，这既奇怪，又有些伤人，考虑到他一定曾在那些出现在报纸上的女孩们身上缠绵缱绻。

但每当史蒂夫试着拍拍他的肩膀，或是做任何超出单纯握手的动作，托尼总是生硬地拒绝，眼里溢满了一种真正的惊吓。不知道为什么，每周一个不同的女孩对于托尼来说就已经足够好了，而史蒂夫却不够。他是在害怕史蒂夫会做些什么吗？通常人们都会默认美国队长只可能是个笔直的异性恋。这似乎相当不公平，当或许终于有人识破了他的时候，却反倒是因为那人并不感兴趣。然而…这么描述并不能准确概括史蒂夫从托尼身上所感受到的。他看起来一点也不害怕。

托尼只是太过疏远了。这按理说讲不通。

而不知为何，托尼却想要成为史蒂夫的朋友。

但关于托尼，最怪异的还是：有时候，他像是默认自己已经是了。

 

凌晨三点，史蒂夫坐在厨房里盯着他的大杯热牛奶，琢磨着现在尝试入睡是否还有必要。毕竟，无论如何他都得在三个小时之后起床。

接着，走廊里传来了脚步声。

“嗨，队长，”托尼说道。

他的嗓音柔和，带着倦意，因为疲惫而有些沙哑。史蒂夫转过身，看到那个声音的主人正靠在门框上，仿佛没有其他什么能够支撑起他此刻沉重的身躯了。托尼半带着微笑，一个小小的，藏着深情的微笑。他袖口卷起，头发蓬松，眼睛下方还带着一点机油的污迹。

有什么现在终于看起来是真实的了。那个托尼——那个在未来遇见他、同他握手、脸上挂着仿佛为镜头量身定制的微笑的托尼·斯塔克——瞬间化为了谎言。史蒂夫不知道自己究竟是如何，或是为何得到这个结论，但他就是知道，这才是真相。

他不知道的是，托尼为何要让自己看到他的这一面。

他们又不算朋友。

托尼不叫他 _队长_ 。复仇者才叫他 _队长_ 。钢铁侠才叫他 _队长_ 。

“呃，”史蒂夫回应道，“你好？”

托尼脸上的笑容黯淡下来，又勉强涌起，但那笑终究是褪去了，就像是线路出现了故障。“我在地下室听到楼上有人走动，”他说着，手指局促地纠缠在一起。“所以我想着我应该，呃，来看看谁起得这么早。我是说，如果你想要陪伴的话。你适应得怎么样，队长？你和泽莫交过手了对吧？”问题几乎算得上…温柔而小心翼翼。“你感觉还好吗？”

“还行。”他僵硬而草率地回答道。这感觉就像他在哪儿走错了一步，就像他的确是托尼的挚友，但不知为何却没人告诉过他。他甚至不知道托尼会知道自己去了南美，为了追捕那个该为巴基之死负责的人。“谢谢。”

托尼的笑容开始动摇，接着便彻底消散了。“噢，”他说着，声音低微而带着受伤。“好吧。那就好。我，呃。我这就——我——”

他用拇指在肩头胡乱比了个方向，然后落荒而逃。

史蒂夫盯着门口空落的地方，思索着刚才发生的一切究竟是怎么回事。

接下来史蒂夫又一次听到脚步声，那是来自动力靴的、沉闷的、金属质的声响。无论何处史蒂夫都能识得那脚步声。他开始感受到自己脸上的微笑了。

“铁壳头！”钢铁侠刚进入视线之内，他便高兴地喊道。“我不知道今晚你在！”

那双蓝眼睛在面具背后眨了眨，然后紧缩成一种似是悲伤的情绪。“是啊。我一直在。”钢铁侠的声音听起来有些窘迫不安，即使是在电子处理之后。“我不确定你现在是否愿意见到我。你知道的，我违反了我的停职暂令。”

说实话，史蒂夫根本不会记得那次停职。上周，钢铁侠以个人问题为由无视了一次召令，而对此他没有给出任何辩词。这一定关系到他褪去盔甲后的真实身份，史蒂夫知道他们承诺过不会窥探身份，但是，好吧——你不能因为一个人太过担忧而责备他。史蒂夫表示愿意提供他所需要的一切帮助，但是钢铁侠说没有人能够帮他做任何事情。所以，队伍一致表决暂令钢铁侠停职。接着泽莫便引诱史蒂夫去到南美，复仇者们正负责与邪恶大师*纠缠，而钢铁侠飞回战场提供支援。

  * _*[ **The Masters of Evil** ：一个超级反派联盟。起初有八个前身（面具夫人，泽莫男爵一代、二代，暗影议会，奥创-5，蛋头人，章鱼博士，贾斯汀·汉默），后来增加至几十位成员。由泽莫男爵为报复美国队长而建立，以对抗队长的同伴复仇者联盟。]_



史蒂夫不能为此怪罪他。他曾是一个英雄。他现在仍是一个英雄。

“那实在不成问题，”史蒂夫说道。他伸出手，搭在钢铁侠的金属肩甲上。“你回来是为了拯救生命，复仇者。在我的字典里，这比一味遵守那些过分讲究的队伍规定更为重要。”

钢铁侠的眼睛在面具后面闪动着光芒，史蒂夫想那是不是个微笑。他希望那是。

“法律很重要。”

“生命更重要，”史蒂夫坚持道，因为他永远不会在这一点上让步妥协。

钢铁侠抬起双手，手掌摊开，斥力炮发出淡淡的光——那不是武器，从来都不是武器，至少对于史蒂夫来说绝不是——他笑得像一台坏掉的收音机。“你说服我了，翅膀头。”

“很高兴听到你能这么说，”史蒂夫说道。

钢铁侠点头默认了他的回应，金属随之咔吱作响。他停住了。有那么一瞬间，只剩下轻微的呼吸声，代表着面具背后仍有生命的迹象。“你还好吗？我知道那是一次艰难的任务。那想必并不简单，否则也不会见到泽莫了。”

不一样。话语不一样，声线也不一样，但同伴的关切忧虑里所藏着的某些东西让他想起了托尼早先的问题，想起托尼会问到他这件事有多么地奇怪。史蒂夫皱起眉头。钢铁侠倾斜着头，显然史蒂夫的神色加重了他的担忧。他伸出被手甲覆盖着的手，放在史蒂夫带着手套的手上。他喜欢触碰史蒂夫。即使他们都不能真正感受到彼此。

“嘿，别这样，”钢铁侠匆匆说道，“抱歉。你不必回答这个如果你不想——”

“不，没关系，”史蒂夫忙说。他拧住眉头，“就只是，斯塔克先生刚刚在这儿，问了我同样的问题，他——而我——”

他知道有什么地方不对，但他不知道究竟是哪里出了问题。

钢铁侠抬起头。“什么？”

“你很喜欢斯塔克先生，不是吗？”

那绝对…不是他以为自己要说的话；他把自己都吓到了。空气似乎都凝滞了。房间里只留一片沉寂。

“他是我的老板。”钢铁侠终于回答道。他的机械音里不带任何感情。

史蒂夫想知道自己起初想说的是别的什么。

史蒂夫叹气道，“是啊，但——你的确喜欢他，不是么？”

据史蒂夫所知，队伍里的其他成员，大多都在有关托尼的话题上保持中立态度。黄蜂曾自告奋勇地提到，她见过他几次，但她遮遮掩掩的态度总是让那听起来像是，他们生活在同一个交际圈里，而多说任何事情显然都会泄露她的秘密身份。队里唯一真正了解托尼的是钢铁侠。钢铁侠总是在任务结束后跑去见托尼，而他也总是提到托尼关于复仇者的各种想法。所以他们会聊天。他们一定常常聊天。他们一定是朋友。

钢铁侠仍旧默然无语，就像他正在尝试弄清该说什么，或是他甚至该不该开口。他垂下目光，长长的深色睫毛的阴影下，眼底的情绪显得晦暗不明。那是他身上史蒂夫唯一能够看到的部位了。史蒂夫多么希望他能更好地了解他。他多么希望钢铁侠能向他透露更多好让他去读懂钢铁侠。

“遇见斯塔克先生的时候，”他开始说道，“我正处于人生的低谷。我…我不认为我还会活下来。我不知道我还剩有多少时日。现在依旧不知道。不过，又有谁真的知道呢？”

头顶柔和的光线朦胧地洒在他的面甲上。

“接着我便穿上了盔甲，而那——他给了我一个支撑我活下去的信仰。一件我力所能及的事。所以我很感谢他。为此，我将永远感谢他。”

声音又顿了顿。“他不是一个坏人，你知道的。他正在努力。他希望你在未来能够快乐。对此我深信不疑。”

“他希望我喜欢他。”史蒂夫没好气地抱怨道，听上去有些暴躁，但说出口的话已无法挽回了。“我猜也许。我不知道。我不理解他。”

钢铁侠低声笑了笑，声音里带上了更多的电流声。“你是美国队长，”他喃喃道，“所有人都希望你能喜欢他们。”他迟疑了一下。“也许我可以告诉他打消那个念头…？”

史蒂夫打量着他。“你想告诉你的 _老板_ 他该怎么做？你是真的还想保住这份工作吗？”

“好吧，算了。”钢铁侠哼了一声。“你说得有道理。”他低下头对上史蒂夫凝视的目光，现在，他才是那个拍着史蒂夫肩膀的人了。“纵使他不善言辞，我知道他想要给你最好的。你以为他会随随便便让任何人搬进这个地方么？”

他曾一无所有，而托尼给了他这一切。安定，住所，和 _为之而活的信仰_ ，正如钢铁侠所言。托尼为他们俩做了同样的事情。

史蒂夫想，按这个标准来算，他和钢铁侠有着更多的相同之处，远不止他们中任何一人和托尼有关的那部分。但他猜钢铁侠就是真的很喜欢那个人。不知为何。

“我不知道，”史蒂夫说着，而他能感觉到自己在笑。“我哪里会了解托尼·斯塔克？也许他会把这地方改造成一家酒店也说不定。”

钢铁侠张开手，捂住接近心脏的位置，发出金属碰撞的声响。为此史蒂夫发自真心地笑了起来。

“你伤害到我了，队长！”

史蒂夫喜欢钢铁侠。史蒂夫也理解钢铁侠。

* * *

 

生活仍在继续。队伍也安顿下来。多年以来，成员变更，复仇者加入又退出，队伍领袖不断更换——每当有人需要歇口气的时候。那着实是一份不小的责任。

那通常是史蒂夫的职责。那通常也是钢铁侠的职责，而现在正是钢铁侠任职领袖。他们现在是一个小团体：史蒂夫，钢铁侠，山姆，幻视，卡罗尔，野兽，和珍。史蒂夫很喜欢这支队伍，而钢铁侠总是能很好地将他们维系在一起。美好的一天。美好的一周。一切都很完美。

至于托尼，噢。他也会露面。只是有时候。他不常出现。

“我需要延迟队伍会议，”钢铁侠说道，从敞开的门边探出头来。史蒂夫抬眼，视线离开了报纸。“抱歉。我可以在明晚开这个会。其他人都说如果你同意的话，他们无所谓。”

史蒂夫笑了。“火辣的约会吗，铁壳头？”

“噢，是啊，女士们永远都不会对此感到满足。”钢铁侠笑道，手微握成一个拳头敲了敲自己的头盔。“好吧，其实不是。我有些事情要办。在联合国。卡内利亚大使*想要见我，而老板希望我作为斯塔克工业的官方代表出席。说几句甜言蜜语吧，或许。弄个合同回来。”他顿了顿。史蒂夫已经足够了解他，所以他知道现在是抖机灵话的停顿时间。“嘿，说不定这 _就是_ 个约会呢。”

  * _*[ **The Carnelian ambassador** ：指谢尔盖·科茨宁，是钢铁侠的超级粉丝。作为大使被派往美国与制造工厂签订重要合同。他拒绝了汉默工业的提议，选择和斯塔克工业签约。贾斯汀·汉默为了重夺合同而安排了一次栽赃袭击。]_



钢铁侠还在偷笑，而史蒂夫任由自己想象那些幻想场景，他鲜少允许自己去想的那些——也许钢铁侠也会和男人约会。也许钢铁侠会和他约会。这是个荒诞的念头，因为据他所知，钢铁侠不和任何人约会。但这就是为何那仅是个幻想。史蒂夫有时会在想象中描绘那梦景，就像从盒子里拿出一件珍贵的纪念品，等欣赏完就小心放回原位。

六个小时后，钢铁侠在联合国的一次拍照活动中谋杀了卡内利亚的科茨宁大使。

这一天不再是美好的了。

* * *

 

铁人失踪了。他发誓自己是无辜的，他的盔甲是被控制后强制攻击，而绝非出于本人意愿。史蒂夫得知，警方实际上是放他离开的。史蒂夫从新闻中可以获知的是，托尼去了市政厅并移交了盔甲。钢铁侠自己也藏匿了起来。他没有接听自己的身份卡片的电话。这说得过去，因为除非穿着盔甲，钢铁侠绝不会现身，但是——这确实说明了队伍还有更多的问题。

“我知道要谈论钢铁侠的情况会令人难受，”史蒂夫告诉队伍，大家聚在一张沙发上，“但这是个事实—— 一个我们必须接受的事实。”

野兽坐在史蒂夫身后的沙发上。复仇者们经常损坏家具。所以现在他正努力着在这糟糕的沙发上保持平衡。“继续，队长。我们在听。”

史蒂夫深吸一口气，说道，“显然，钢铁侠因处在谋杀罪的嫌疑之中，不能继续担任我们的领袖，所以作为副主席，我有责任接管职务直到他被证明无罪。”他又吸了口气，这次更加气息不稳。他痛恨说出接下来的话，可他们必须考虑到所有情况。“当然，假设，他被证明无罪的话。”

他希望钢铁侠是无辜的。天哪，他从未如此地希望过。但这不是史蒂夫所能决定的。他相信钢铁侠。他当然相信他。然而事情不由史蒂夫做主，而如果钢铁侠被定罪——

好吧，到时候他们会想出办法的。

“啊噢…”野兽发出声音。

史蒂夫迅速抬头。托尼正站在门口。托尼听到了他们交谈的一切内容。托尼…有些不修边幅。他的夹克凌乱折皱，衬衣半卷未卷，领带歪歪斜斜。他的头发乱糟糟地支棱着。他看起来就像经历了一个相当糟糕的夜晚。显而易见。毕竟他的保镖正被指控涉嫌谋杀。

而现在托尼知道的是，美国队长认为钢铁侠有罪。

天哪，他不是有意要让一切听起来是那么回事的。他脸上发烫，从椅子中慌忙站起。“斯塔克先生！我很抱歉，先生。我不知道——”

托尼只是站在那儿。他没有动作。他出现在这儿其实很奇怪；这的确是他的大宅，而他可以想来就来，但实际上他…并不那么做。就只是，他通常不会亲自涉入复仇者的事务当中。史蒂夫想如今事情变得不一样了。如今钢铁侠被指控了谋杀。

“那没关系的，队长。”托尼的眼眶有些泛红，嗓音也可疑地沙哑，但却平稳镇定。意外的毫无波动。他是哭过了吗？“你只是做了你该做的。”

在他身后，史蒂夫听见珍在和野兽耳语，低声说托尼表现得 _太过冷静_ ，而接着史蒂夫走近后才意识到——

托尼不只是镇静。托尼喝醉了。

天哪。

他试图掩藏这个事实；他刷了牙，嚼了足够久的口香糖，用了足够多的漱口水，史蒂夫敢肯定没有超级嗅觉的人只能闻到一缕薄荷味。但史蒂夫不是大多数人。他能嗅到托尼呼吸中酒精的味道，再清晰不过了。托尼一直在酗酒，并且他足够精明，以至于他一直都在试图隐藏这个。而现在甚至还没到中午。

这是一种习惯。

所以关于托尼·斯塔克的另一件事：他是个酒鬼。

史蒂夫只能想起他父亲的怒吼，谩骂，日日消磨。

他不知道托尼如此的脆弱。又一个道德缺陷，他想——在女人、跑车、无尽的金钱之外的奢侈挥霍。另一种恶习。

托尼，当然，对史蒂夫的想法一无所知。他只是像做任何事情一样随意自然地伸出手说道，“我相信你会是个优秀的领袖的，队长。顺便，一会儿我能在健身房里见到你吗？单独地？”

“呃，”史蒂夫说。他没有理由拒绝。“当然可以。”

他们一起走下楼去，来到了队伍常驻的楼层。托尼迈着自在而熟悉的步子，仿佛他习惯于同史蒂夫并肩，而事实上他从来没有过。在他们走动的时候，托尼解释了史蒂夫已经听到过的一切——在指控之后，钢铁侠消失了。这意味着托尼失去了一个保镖。他唯一的保镖。

“我现在是最适合的攻击对象，对于绑架者、恐怖分子、甚至任何人来说！“当他们进入健身房的时候，托尼如是说道，双手在空气中大幅地挥动着。这是第一个暗示着他一点也不清醒的迹象。史蒂夫想知道，他在这里是否是因为他希望队伍在此期间再派给他一个复仇者。然后托尼停了下来，凝视着史蒂夫，露着一个充满期待的微笑。“但或许你能…？”

噢。

他想史蒂夫教他一些招式。

无数种反应在史蒂夫脑海中闪过： _你知道我必须得触碰你的，对吧？你知道我能教给你的永远都不会足够的，对吧？你知道我发现你喝醉了，对吗？_ 接着，他尽力回避的，也是最糟糕的那个念头—— _你为什么在向我请求这个？我们又不算朋友。_

但史蒂夫只是张开嘴，微笑着说道：“我很高兴能给你上一堂防御速成课，斯塔克先生。作为初学者，为什么不试着向我挥上一拳呢？”他脱去手套，耐心等待着。“来吧。用上全力一击。”

这个提议有几方面的作用。首先，对真正的训练来说，这是一个很好的开端。其次，这会让他了解托尼在醉酒状态之下的协调程度。而如果托尼开始惊慌失措，或者不管他要做什么，当史蒂夫终将触碰他的时候，那最好能尽快结束。

托尼挥出拳头，动作意外地协调，史蒂夫抓过他的手臂并翻转过他的身体，而史蒂夫惊讶于自己对此竟一点儿也不觉得糟糕。有那么一刹那，托尼的身躯压在了他的身上——在训练中这并不是什么不同寻常的事——接着史蒂夫将他扔在了垫子上。

“这是你的第一课，斯塔克先生，”他说道。好吧，也许他有那么一点小小的得意。“如果有人给你一个突袭的机会，他们多半有所图谋——所以不要上钩。”

他等着托尼变得惊慌失措，但托尼只是冲他灿烂一笑。他的西服褶皱不堪，顶部的纽扣被解开了，有几缕头发凌乱地搭在脸上。

“非常有教育意义，队长，”托尼说道。突然间，史蒂夫终于发现了——那种魅力。不管那种魅力究竟是什么，他都有那魔力能让女人们为他而争先恐后地排队等待。他能理解为什么会有人想要得到托尼·斯塔克了。

他绝对无法抵御那样的笑容，但——他还有更好的选择。

 

他们整个下午都在一起训练。到最后，托尼几乎将所有的酒精都流干了，而这——这应该是件好事。这可能成为一段友情的起点，如果这发生在多年以前的话。但事实并非如此。而似乎不知为何，托尼并不 _知道_ 这一点。

在结束时，托尼对他表示感谢。

史蒂夫被一阵内疚感淹没。他知道托尼想要从他这里得到更多。他知道托尼为他做了很多，就像他曾帮助钢铁侠的那样。至少史蒂夫能说点什么让这家伙开心一些。托尼已经快钻进酒瓶子里了。

“斯塔克先生，”他说。“当我在这个时代醒来时，我一无所有。是你给了我……”

“钢铁侠。”托尼说道，脸上带着一种奇怪而哀伤的微笑。“我给了你钢铁侠，不是吗？以及其他的复仇者。”

“是的。”史蒂夫同意道。他很高兴托尼看出了他想要说什么。如果托尼不曾造出那套战甲，不曾雇佣钢铁侠，史蒂夫永远都不会拥有他们，他的朋友们。他永远不会拥有这一切。“钢铁侠。他一直是一个很好的队友，很好的同伴。所以谢谢你。没有你，我永远都无法遇见他。”

“乐意效劳。”托尼回应道，而他挪开了视线。

* * *

 

托尼正准备走出门的时候，史蒂夫拦住了他。

“斯塔克先生，”他喊道，然后脱口而出，“ _托尼_ 。”

托尼转过身来，微笑着，目光里溢满了期冀。而史蒂夫绞尽脑汁也弄不清那份情愫的缘由。 “嗯？”

“我有话想对钢铁侠说。”他说道。

他看着托尼的脸色垮了下来。那只是一瞬间的事情，他依然在笑，可笑意却未及眼底。他很失望吗？看在上帝的份上，他在期待史蒂夫说什么？

“告诉他，我知道他是无辜的，”史蒂夫说，但这句话并没有带回托尼眼中的光芒。不管托尼希望他说什么，都不会是刚才的话语。“告诉他不管他需要什么，我都希望他知道有我在身后支持着他。”

托尼握住他的手。“这些话对他来说意味着很多，队长。”

他的语气就像那是一句生搬硬套的客气话，就像他并不那么想，就像不管史蒂夫说了什么，那些话都是完全错误的东西。

当托尼关上身后的门时，他的身形有些摇晃。

史蒂夫想他是不是又要去喝一杯了。

* * *

 

在那之后，他有很长一段时间没有再见到过托尼。

那次盔甲失灵——以及随之发生的大使之死——后来被证实都是贾斯汀·汉莫的杰作。

贾维斯辞职离开了，不久后又回来了，但他对于此事不愿多说。

托尼再也没有私下和史蒂夫交谈过此事，但史蒂夫在他身上再也没有闻到过酒精味。而有一天他起床发现，大宅里吧台的酒已在一夜之间被清空了。

至少托尼为自己的性命做了点好事。

* * *

 

“随便点！”分子人高举着手，放肆地笑着。“你们的东西就交给我保管了！”

就是在那时，史蒂夫的盾牌从手中消失了。在他身旁，索尔的锤子不见了，接着他听见银影侠在为他失去了的滑浪板而哀嚎。

钢铁侠一个字也没说。

* * *

 

“所以，”几分钟之后，在他们都逃脱了分子人的破坏并在楼下相对安全的位置安坐下来后，史蒂夫说道。“我不能不注意到，我们当中有一个人比其他人都更加幸运。”

银影侠盯着他，一脸困惑，而索尔——索尔显然在他的锤子消失时变回了唐纳德·布莱克*，而史蒂夫没有料到会这样——但钢铁侠低头看着他，笑声里夹着电流声。

  * _*[ **Don Blake** ：雷神在地球时的人类化身。奥丁为了让托尔学习人性，拿走了托尔的锤子，剥夺了托尔的记忆，把托尔变成了一位就读于哈佛大学医学院的凡人学生，即唐纳德·布莱克。在经过一系列的事情后，托尔找回了记忆以及雷神的身份。]_



“我想我的试验性力场终究是起效了，”钢铁侠说，“哇喔。他无法分解盔甲。也算是件好事。”

“是啊，”史蒂夫应声，“现在你是我们当中唯一持有武器的人了。”

“那也算一件好事。”钢铁侠说道。他的深蓝色眼眸中有那么一丝如释重负。“另一个原因就是今天是洗衣日，你不会想知道我盔甲下穿着什么的。”他俏皮地眨了眨眼。

“铁壳头！”史蒂夫嗔怒道，尽管责备真的不是他所想的回答方式。但他们在公共场合。那并不恰当。但无论如何，史蒂夫被打败了。钢铁侠可有着秘密身份。

一个念头在脑海里浮现，那就是，如果分子人刚才成功除掉了钢铁侠的盔甲，他们之间就不再有秘密了。事情可能就很容易地朝着另一个方向发展了。史蒂夫将会站在这里，第一次，看着他在未来所认识的第一个朋友的脸庞。

并不是说他从未有过这样的念头，但那想法也总是很快便从脑海中溜走。并不是说他会在意钢铁侠的脸抑或是名字。他只是又一个斯塔克国际的员工，不是么？当史蒂夫在想这个的时候，他试图让钢铁侠的生活变得尽可能地平淡。他的名字叫约翰，比尔，或弗雷德。他有两个孩子；他家住在霍博肯。他是个普通人，是一个警卫——在托尼发现他之前，在托尼提拔他做这事之前。

那些都不重要了。那些不重要，因为史蒂夫永远都无从知晓。

他是钢铁侠，而这才是真正重要的。

这对史蒂夫来说就足够好了。

* * *

  

托尼的第一次严重酗酒可能保持着足够的低调，但当托尼旧瘾复发时，每个人都知道了这件事。

托尼和珍约会了一段时间，而珍提出了分手；她私下里对史蒂夫说，她不该在汉克之后这么快地就和任何人约会。然后托尼开始和一个叫因德丽斯·莫姆吉*的女孩约会，当她离开他的时候，他回到了起点。回到了酒瓶里。

  * _*[ **Indries Moomji** ：受过色诱训练，接受过大量整容手术，被奥巴迪亚·斯坦招募进他的团队“棋子”中作为“女王”。在钢铁侠介入的一次事件中，Indries假装成受到波及的旁观者，开始引诱他，同时一直诱惑他喝酒。最后，她残忍地拒绝了他，把他逼向绝境。]_



那真的不是史蒂夫的问题。的确，他会为他感到难过，但托尼是个酒鬼。并且他们走得并不近。复仇者们总是看上去希望他能做点什么。在会议之后总会有小声的议论声。托尼有几周都没有来过大宅了。他们觉得史蒂夫能对此做什么？

托尼曾成功振作了起来。一切都在他自己的选择，不是吗？

无论如何，今天是史蒂夫少有的无监督工作在身的一天，但伯尼*正在图书馆为LSAT*而做功课，所以那意味着他们的布鲁克林高地公寓将完全属于史蒂夫自己。而在这时，有人敲响了门。

  * _*[ **LSAT** ：Law School Admission Test法学院入学考试]_



钢铁侠站在门的另一侧，史蒂夫忍不住微笑。他有很久很久都没有见到钢铁侠了。在上周，钢铁侠来电申请退队，而史蒂夫真的很希望得到一个解释。

“铁壳头！”他说道。“进来吧！我能为你做点什么？”

但钢铁侠只是站在门口。“队长，”他说，“我正面临着一个困难，老兄，我需要你的帮助。”

有什么不对。钢铁侠不会——事实上他不会像那样说话。并且他的站姿不对，就像他在盔甲里不太自在。他永远不会那样。他一定是真的很担忧。

“怎么了？”

“没人能找到托尼，”钢铁侠说。“斯塔克工业需要他在五点之前签字，否则奥巴迪亚·斯坦名下的走狗会接管他的整个公司。我想他也许——”

他停下来，比了一个喝酒的手势。

自上周珍说服他帮忙寻找他之后，史蒂夫就没再见到过托尼。他那时正在他的一套顶层套房里，手里拿着玻璃酒杯。 _我不需要你的施舍而你也不需要我的帮助_ ，托尼咆哮道。 _无论我在与不在，斯塔克基金会都将支付复仇者的账单！所以，劳驾你们发点善心滚出我的生活——！_

是啊，史蒂夫可不敢保证他还会迫不及待地想要回头自找没趣。

“我不知道你想要我做什么，铁壳头，”史蒂夫爱莫能助地说道。“我不觉得我还有任何话能对他说。”

钢铁侠伸出一只手，恳求道，“他喜欢你，伙计。”

史蒂夫发出一声尖刻讽刺的冷笑。

如果托尼喜欢他，那么他真的是在以一种古怪难懂的方式来展示。史蒂夫足够清楚，如果托尼想要让自己喝到死，他做任何事都不能用来阻止他。

接着史蒂夫停住了，盯着看了一会儿。钢铁面具下的那双眼睛……是棕褐色的。

“你不是钢铁侠。”他冷淡地说道。

那措辞。那立场。那绝不是他的铁壳头。

他的盾牌在几英尺外，就在咖啡桌旁，而他已经在伸手去拿——

“喔哦，等等！”冒牌货举起双手。“我不是原来的钢铁侠，不。我是斯塔克先生的一个员工。几周前——” _当他真的开始酗酒时_ ，史蒂夫在内心补充道——“他把我叫到办公室，说他正要解雇钢铁侠，问我是否想要这份工作。我说好。然后便是花了一点时间来让一切变得公务化，接着我请了队假以便我能……弄明白所有的这些程序。”他冲着自己摆了下手臂。

史蒂夫惊愕地微张着嘴。见鬼的托尼怎么能这么做？

他乞望着钢铁侠一切都好。老天，如果他再见到托尼他一定会教他找回一点理智。那个男人为他尽忠护航这么多年，而托尼竟然做了这种事情？

史蒂夫想知道是否有任何方式能联系上钢铁侠，就只是看看他是否安好。

新任的钢铁侠紧张地盯着他。

“你还好吗，队长？”

“我很好。”史蒂夫咬紧牙关。“不过，我认为你最好还是自己去找托尼。我不觉得…我现在能对他说什么好话。”

上帝啊。托尼在毁掉他自己，毁掉他的公司，毁掉钢铁侠。人们依赖着他。钢铁侠依赖着他。史蒂夫不敢相信有人能够如此自私。

“好吧，”新任钢铁侠说道，带着一丝小心翼翼的谨慎。“我…我会的。”

* * *

 

第二天的早报刊登着史蒂夫现在所期望看到的那种头条： **公司吞并：斯塔克工业被斯坦收购** 。里面引用了一些斯坦关于公司的规划。

史蒂夫猜托尼没能准时到场。

托尼本可以阻止这一切，而他选择了不。他太过忙于喝得酩酊大醉以至于不再关心这一切。

在本地专栏还有一篇短文章，关于纵火者*袭击了包厘街旅馆。所有居住者都被钢铁侠成功营救。

  * _*[ **Firebrand** ：一群超级恶棍的代号。其中三人是在动力装甲内的正常人，依靠火力武器；其中一人是变种人。]_



至少那个新人正在逐渐适应。

但，他想念着真正的钢铁侠，以一种强烈的情绪。

* * *

 

当电话铃声响起时，史蒂夫正在房间的另一头。他撑手翻了个身，从床上滚过。

“美国队…我是说，这里是队长，”他说道，接着他便意识到这是他的私人专线，任何知道这个号码的人都知晓他们在与谁通话。然而旧习难改。譬如他该死的代号。电话线延展伸长又相互纠缠，绕在他的手腕上。

“嗨，队长，”一个熟悉的声音传来，因远隔千里而有些失真。“这里是托尼。”

托尼在加利福尼亚。托尼现在清醒了；新任钢铁侠——好吧，目前来说的新任钢铁侠，因为显然托尼让他重归原位了——同样告诉了联盟，而复仇者们的闲聊频道无与伦比。史蒂夫很高兴能听说这个消息，但从那天起，他就再也没有和托尼说过话了——那天，他喝得酩酊大醉，对着他和珍叫嚷，让他们滚出他的生活。

他想知道托尼是否还记得。他想知道托尼打电话来是否是为了道歉。

“有什么我能帮到你的吗，斯塔克先生？”史蒂夫散漫地躺在床上，伸展着四肢，接着却猛然被某种令人不安的想法刺痛而蜷缩了身躯。“这是…你打电话是为了说钢铁侠的事吗？”

显然，盔甲里的那个人确是原原本本的钢铁侠；至少传闻如此。老天，史蒂夫有数月未曾与他见面了。而最坏的是，他仍不太可能见到他，因为他又再一次地失踪无迹了。托尼，为了满足自己顽固不化而又不可阻挡的控制欲，为了弥补他数月来的挥霍无度，一直在派遣钢铁侠执行任务收回他的科技，那些被间谍大师*偷走并卖给贾斯汀·汉默的斯塔克科技。

  * _*[ **Spymaster** ：一名自由商业间谍刺客。他渗透了斯塔克工业，成功地窃取了斯塔克的许多机密以及钢铁侠的设计图纸，并卖给斯塔克的竞争对手贾斯汀·汉默，引发了“装甲战争”。]_



史蒂夫一直在通过西岸复仇者密切关注着他。钢铁侠打败了高跷人。控制者。甲壳虫*。还有刺鳐*，一个政府特工，而他实际上根本没有用过托尼的科技。为此神盾涉入要求托尼解雇钢铁侠。（史蒂夫皱了眉。他们真的要归罪于钢铁侠，只因他满足着托尼的奇思狂想？）

  * _*[ **Stilt-man,the Controller,the Beetle** ：反派，钢铁侠的主要敌人。]_
  * _*[ **Stingray** ：英雄，自制了一套深海战甲。在“装甲战争”中，因斯塔克想要将所有以斯塔克科技制造的战甲销毁，而被钢铁侠打晕。在用反相器检测后，斯塔克最终发现他的装甲并未用到斯塔克科技，想要道歉而为时已晚。]_



史蒂夫曾想这便是事情的结束了，但接着神盾局的人形机器人——同样是斯塔克科技的造物——也神秘地出现了故障。弗里说托尼表态自己与此事毫无瓜葛，以及一切都是钢铁侠做的，以及钢铁侠窃听并监视着神盾。托尼给了弗里一些文件，声称是钢铁侠的个人档案。史蒂夫从头到尾地细细读过。钢铁侠的名字据之来看是兰德尔·皮尔斯*。史蒂夫认为这一定是个谎言。这感觉上就是一个谎言。

  * _*[ **Randall Pierce** ：实际上是漫画中一位科学家的名字，他发明了用于增强Brute Force的技术。在发现了他的老板亚当·弗罗斯特计划的真相后，他被FBI解雇并逮捕。]_



见鬼的为什么钢铁侠要承受这一切？这显而易见是托尼干的好事。但如果托尼出卖了他，为什么他不做点什么？他不难过吗？为什么他就只会为了托尼而奔走忙碌不管他到底想要什么？并且他为什么不回到复仇者联盟？回到纽约？

史蒂夫不为神盾工作——史蒂夫再也不在 _任何人_ 手下工作了——但他知道他们有命令对钢铁侠执行当场击毙。

这一切都乱套了。

而这儿现在有一些其他的事情正在发生。

“实际上，”托尼说，“我是为了你而来电的。”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼。“我？”

“是的，你。”话语里带着一缕笑意，一种奇怪的、忧伤的深情；他想托尼是在微笑。“我听说了你的事，政府宣称你不再是美国队长了。这一定很难熬，不是吗？”话音停顿了一会儿。“我…我想我懂一点那种感受。不能再…作为那个你一直以来是的那个角色。”他的声音此刻变得更加空洞了。

这…托尼只是打电话来闲聊的？老天，他是想要聊聊喝酒的事吗？

“没那么糟糕，”史蒂夫谨慎地措辞道。“我正在应付这一切。”

又有一刻的停顿。“不管怎样，”托尼说，“我觉得或许我能帮到你。你仍然需要一个盾牌，对吧？即便不再作为美国队长。”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼。在所有托尼可能会说的话里，他还从未想过这个。“我…我想是的…？”

“那么，我愿意为你提供，”托尼说道，“如果你愿意加利福尼亚来，到斯塔克集团这里来，我能立刻打造一个。你可以来试试它。”

过去史蒂夫刚加入队伍时，托尼便总是尝试着给他东西。升级。新制服。他为史蒂夫的盾牌制作了一种奇怪的磁性附件，史蒂夫试过它，讨厌它，然后默不作声地移除了它。托尼自那以后就不再给他东西了。但也许这就是他道歉的方式。

“好，”史蒂夫答道，“那…那真的很棒，斯塔克先生。谢谢。”

“乐意之至，队长。”托尼说道，这次他真切地感知到托尼在笑了。

* * *

 

盾牌很完美。甚至，太过完美了，真的。

史蒂夫从一开始便意识到了这一点，当他在斯塔克集团的一个实验室里用它做了几次测试之后。唔，这不是他的盾，但它很棒。想来托尼在这上面花了很多心血。

这感觉就像他遇见托尼的那一天；他脑内又开始警铃大作。他想卡罗尔是否会称之为她的第七感，蜘蛛侠是否会称之为他的蜘蛛感官。这实际上并不是他的能力所在，但…有什么不对。有什么他没有注意到。一定在哪里有陷阱。

当他把盾归还时，他明白了那是什么。

托尼不愿收回盾牌。

“告诉你吧，”托尼笑着说，“留着这个盾牌，就当做某种永久性试验，好么？免费。”

史蒂夫意识到他不想要这个。无论现在发生着的一切意味着什么，他都不想要参与其中。

他试图反驳。“但我做不到！”

托尼拍了拍他的肩膀，因为托尼现在能触碰他人了。托尼现在能触碰他了。托尼依然面带笑容。

“胡说，”托尼说，“一旦有消息散布说你的盾牌是在这里制造的，这将会成为斯塔克集团几个月来最好的宣传！”

那时候史蒂夫才明白。当托尼试图使它听起来像是出于商业原因的时候。纯粹务实的理由。就这样。不是因为他很友善。这一切都有其他理由。这才是他为何这么做。

无关酒精。而是有关托尼的科技。

他还在努力夺回他的技术。不管他在做什么，不管他下一步打算做什么，他都意识到了史蒂夫不会喜欢的。他知道史蒂夫会尽力阻止他。

所以他想要买下史蒂夫该死的沉默。

史蒂夫用手紧紧地扣住盾牌的边沿，回以微笑，露出了洁白的牙齿。

* * *

 

他希望他想错了。他祈祷他是错的。他不想这么做。

但史蒂夫知道还有谁拥有着托尼的科技：地下监狱守卫者*。这意味着他们将会是下一个。他们是好人。托尼难道被那扭曲的控制欲蒙蔽了双眼，以致于他再也分辨不出是非了么？

  * _*[ **the Guardsmen of the Vault** ：最初的一套守卫者盔甲由托尼的密友迈克·奥布莱恩穿着。当贾斯汀·汉默以“斯坦工业”的名义掌管斯塔克工业时，他制造并向军方出售了41套盔甲供“地下室”监狱的警卫使用，这些警卫成为初代守卫者。]_



这都不重要了。史蒂夫必须阻止他。这才是该做的事。即使…即使托尼会让钢铁侠为他干脏活。

* * *

 

科罗拉多的空气在史蒂夫的肺里渗入寒意。而当史蒂夫看到一个红银色的身影站在地下室的入口处，周围环绕着守卫们的失去知觉的身躯时，他残余的心开始撕裂成碎片。他们大多数人的盔甲看起来仍然能正常运作，所以史蒂夫猜测钢铁侠还没能有机会使用托尼的任何反相器设备来摧毁他的科技。

史蒂夫从一堆集装箱后面走出来。

钢铁侠转过身。反相器——那个砖块大小的金属盒子——在他的手中。盔甲看上去冰冷陌生，可那双面具下的眼睛是那抹熟悉的蓝——而它们现在带着玻璃质的清澈并且潮湿。钢铁侠正眨着眼，试图抑制住泪水。

“我不想让你卷入这件事，”钢铁侠轻声说，“求你了，史蒂夫。离开吧。”

史蒂夫举起了托尼给他的盾牌。“你知道这是错误的，铁壳头。但现在停下还不算太晚。你还没做过任何无法弥补的事。把反相器放下，跟我走吧。我们仍能选择用简单的方法来解决这个。”

钢铁侠惨然一笑，发出缓慢而悲伤的电子音。“我必须这么做，队长。你不明白。”

“我理解得够多了，”史蒂夫说，“斯塔克先生——是他——他在命令你这么做。是他让你为他打破法律。是他让你沦为罪犯。是他把你的名字透露给了神盾。你的秘密身份。”他鼓起勇气说出了那个名字。“兰德尔。”

“那不是我的真名，”钢铁侠说。他的说话声很轻。所以，又一个来自托尼的谎言。

不过史蒂夫也从未觉得他听上去像个兰德尔。

他放下了盾牌，伸出双手，以近乎哀求的姿态。“我不明白你为何要做这些。你可以对他说不。你可以离开。和我一起走吧。我会让一切好转的。我们会让一切好起来的。”

钢铁侠再次笑了，他摇了摇头。他的面甲在灯光下闪着微光。“我不能。”

“是因为钱吗？”史蒂夫问道，一个绝望的念头爬上脑海。“不管他给你多少钱——天哪，铁壳头，我现在有钱了，我收到欠薪了，无论你需要多少，无论你需要什么——任何、任何东西，你都可以拥有，就只是跟我走——”

面甲低下，再一次地否认。“不是钱。”

钢铁侠回应得太快了。一定有别的什么。

“他 _伤害_ 你了吗？”愤恨涌上史蒂夫的喉咙。“我们能——我能——我们可以保护你，我是说复仇者们。如果是威胁，如果他有你的把柄——”

又是一声悲伤的苦笑。钢铁侠在手里翻转把玩着反相器。

“说不定我喜欢他，”钢铁侠挤出这句话，带着苦涩的怒火，比史蒂夫记忆中的任何时候都要愤怒。

“也许我只是喜欢他。你有想过这个可能吗？没有，你当然没有。”钢铁侠悲伤地低斜了头盔。“你无法忍受托尼·斯塔克。你不敢想象有谁会想要成为他的朋友。我想我早该知道的。”

嫉妒裹挟着史蒂夫，紧紧地收缩着，缠绕在心头，接着他有一个可怕的想法，一个他从未考虑的、一个他从未想过的想法，只因 _他们怎能_ ，只因 _他们怎敢_ ，但是那会让一切都说得通——

“你 _和他睡了吗_ ？”史蒂夫咬牙切齿地挤出。他的声音因愤怒而喑哑。

话音落下，房间里仅剩死一般的沉寂。

他知道人们期待着某种特定的纯情…对于美国队长。美国队长不谈论性爱。美国队长不参与任何复仇者的玩笑。美国队长假装对任何的、所有的含沙射影一无所知。

好吧，可史蒂夫不再是美国队长了。

“耶稣他妈的基督啊，”钢铁侠咒骂道。他电子处理后的声音太过缓慢以致于这咒骂显得有些错乱，破碎成断续的细小电流声。反相器从他的手中滑落；他差点丢掉了它。“怎么会——为什么—— _什么鬼_ ，史蒂夫你——”

“你和他睡过了吗？”史蒂夫重复道，这次他的声音保持了镇定。

钢铁侠愣住了，宛若冰封，好像在决定应该做出何种应答——接着他便抬起头，金属在灯光下闪过一丝傲慢的光。他的眼睛收得狭长。“如果我说是的呢，”钢铁侠说着，斟酌着话语，仿佛这是在陈述某种科学猜想，“你会告诉我什么？”

告诉你 _我祈求上天你选择了我而不是他_ ，史蒂夫想，但他紧闭了双唇。他得想点别的话。

“我会说这是你的身体，”他开始，“而你想用它做什么是你的事——”

“天哪，”钢铁侠说，声音里充斥着嘲讽，一种他从未听过的讪笑腔调，“那真是多谢了你该死的许可——”

史蒂夫用空出的手掌轻敲着他盾牌的边沿。它发出的嗡鸣声不像振金，但也足够大到令钢铁侠安静下来。

“斯塔克先生给了我这个盾牌，”他声带紧绷。“他给我这个盾牌来 _让我闭嘴_ 。好让我不会来这儿，找到你，阻止你。”

他艰难地吞咽着。“他本可能是一个善良的人，慷慨的人。我并不是在说他不是。我绝对感谢他，对于他所做的一切，为我、为我们、为所有人所做的一切。但他做这些只是因为他想要得到他想要的，并毁掉一切挡在他路上的人。”

他又带着攻击性地哑声说道。“他想要每件事、每个人都在他的掌控之下，完完全全地按照他所幻想的那样。那就是为何他在做这些，追回他的科技。那就是为何他要让你做这些。他不稳定。他有缺陷。他是个寻找着新癖嗜的酒鬼，而他已经找到了。控制欲。而他不会停下。他没有能力停下。”

盔甲里发出轻微的声响。那也许是一声抽泣。

“所以如果你在和他睡觉，”史蒂夫说，喉咙生涩，“我希望老天保佑这是值得的。我希望他是每个人口中的那个令人惊艳的性伴侣。我希望他带给你惊喜，美好， _全然的_ 欣悦。因为他拥有你，在任何他想要你的地方，做任何他想要你做的事情。而你会因为这些而沦入神盾的羁押之下。你会失去一切。”

钢铁侠呼气，发出一声破碎失真的叹息。他歪了歪头，似乎在思索。“那你会向他说什么？”

史蒂夫再次紧攥了盾牌。“我想那是我和他之间的事。”

“哈，”钢铁侠说道，几乎有些厌倦，“当然了。”他的双眼仍然那么潮湿。“并不是说我是否和他睡过跟你有任何关系，但我没有。供你参考。队长。”每个字眼几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的。

而现在史蒂夫就只是站在那儿，呆愣地盯着。还有什么能值得这些？钢铁侠很早以前就表露出纯粹的忠诚了。没有工作值得这些。

“我不明白。”背叛如同一种慢性毒药般渗入骨髓。“如果无关性爱，无关金钱，无关秘密——”

钢铁侠笑了。“我可没说过那无关秘密。”他扬手摊开掌心。斥力炮闪烁着，潜藏着隐隐的威胁。“我对他知道很多。他对我知道很多。我信任他。我相信他在做正义的事。那不是你所能理解的东西吗？信任？正派？”他嗤之以鼻。“再者，他不会要求知道我在和谁做爱。我觉得那真的很贴心。”

史蒂夫把这一切都搞砸了。但他必须继续。

“那么也相信 _我们_ 吧。”史蒂夫说着，最后一次绝望地恳求道，因为他无法说出“ _相信我_ ”这句话。“相信复仇者。你是我们当中的一员。那么就成为我们中的一员。你可以做 _真正_ 正确的事。这才是你该做的。不要让他逼你做替罪羊。”

沉默。钢铁侠紧握反相器的手似乎松开了，有一瞬间史蒂夫以为他赢回他了——

“但你不相信他，”钢铁侠说道，声音轻到连史蒂夫都不得不费劲去听。“对吗？”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼。“那重要么？”

钢铁侠伸出一只手，是的，天哪，是的，史蒂夫赢回了他，史蒂夫拯救了他，一切都会变好的——

接着钢铁侠的手按在他肩上，电流窜过史蒂夫的神经。

身下他的腿背弃了他。除了呼吸，凝望，躺在地上，他什么也做不了。他只能看着钢铁侠将反相器压在了附近守卫的盔甲上。

“是啊，”钢铁侠说。“那确实重要，说实话。他也在做他必须做的，你知道。我想那是我们俩的共同之处。我想我们都会做我们必须做的事情。”

史蒂夫余生都会铭记这一刻。

这是钢铁侠第一次选择了托尼·斯塔克而不是他。

* * *

 

不知何故，尘埃落定时这一切却没有任何后果。

没有监禁时间，没有神盾牢狱，无事发生。钢铁侠…伪造了自己的死亡。显然他们都本该被说服了。显然那本该把一切底案抹清了。

他把盾留在了托尼的办公室。他不想知道如果当面归还的话他会做出些什么。

托尼来电邀请他到太平洋海岸高速见面。这有些荒谬。托尼穿着一件热辣的粉红背心，上面写着“ **超级巨星** ”。这更荒谬了。史蒂夫想到钢铁侠一定已经告诉了他史蒂夫在科罗拉多所说的一切。他开始觉得羞耻在他的胃里拧成一团。

“谁在那套钢铁装甲下都不重要，”托尼说，仿佛他并不知道史蒂夫已经知晓那个托尼告诉神盾的名字只是个谎言。“重要的是他受 _我_ 操控。”

史蒂夫这便知道钢铁侠不可能把一切都告诉他了——或许甚至是任何事情——因为那正是他们的问题所在，托尼却表现得就好像那是什么值得夸耀的事情。

“那意味着或早或迟，你们俩——以及我们俩——最终都将站在统一战线上，”托尼补充道。“将我们的分歧只限定在平民世界或许会是明智之举。或许能帮人们生存下去。”

史蒂夫很擅长这个。他没有说出“ _那么停止让钢铁侠为你去破坏政府监狱设施或许更是明智之举_ ”。他用力咽下那念头，微笑，说道，“我是个务实的人，托尼。我想我同时也是个正直的人。”

他们彼此握手。

“如若真的走到那地步，”史蒂夫说，“我会以生命为注站到钢铁侠那边。”他还能说什么其他的吗？正如托尼所言，他们别无选择。他们的确必须共事。

“你可以相信钢铁侠始终都是队长的后盾，”托尼微笑着。

史蒂夫猜那或许代表着些什么。

“谢谢，”他喃喃道。“我本希望能听钢铁侠亲自说的。”

那笑容瞬间褪去。“是啊，”他说，“我知道。”

* * *

 

所以史蒂夫回到了复仇者，钢铁侠回到了复仇者，而他们…不再谈论这个。

他不知道该怎么提起它，而显然钢铁侠同样不知道，而他们就…不再提及。他们假装。就好像一切之初，就好像联盟建立伊始，就好像他们仍是挚友一如既往，就好像他们之间无事发生。 _你们终会站在同一个终点上_ ，托尼如是说道，而那就是了——他无法不知的一个认知，伊甸园的那一口禁果*。他知道他们很可能不会再站在同一条线上了。

 _*[ **the bite of the apple**_ _：译者个人理解，_ _未查到相关习语。_ _]_

这是错误的，这令人害怕，这该死的 _令人恐惧_ ，他却不知所措。

他想怪罪于托尼。如果托尼不曾将钢铁侠拖入与守卫者的纠纷泥潭，他们永不会知道这个。但他知道那不可能是真的。一切都无法避免，无论如何，都会以某种方式发生，那些裂痕，那些分歧。他们从不像他所希冀的那般完美。他只能继续前行。

接着他幡然醒悟他们本应该谈谈的，而现在一切都为时已晚，因为复仇者正站在哈拉的土地上，被毁灭的哈拉——她被希阿的负炸弹*摧毁得支离破碎。都是克里至高智慧的错。它宣称这是挽救克里使之进化的唯一方法。它有罪。而几乎一半的复仇者都想为此杀了它。

 _*[ **Shi'ar Nega-Bomb**_ _：至高智慧做出的决策。它认为让希阿帝国征服克里人能够重启已不再进化的基因，利用克里和希阿战乱引爆了一枚负炸弹，夺去了数十亿克里人的生命，幸存者则在辐射下变异。_ _]_

“我们 _不能_ 杀戮，”史蒂夫说，提高音量，斥责着瑟希——又一个想要以杀戮亦正义说服他的复仇者。“我们 _不是_ 法官，陪审团，刽子手！就这么简单！”

一阵斥力炮冲击波在史蒂夫面前扬起尘埃。一次威胁。故事重演。他们没有站在一条战线。而史蒂夫依旧无计可施。

“好了，够了。”钢铁侠说。机械音里不掺情感。“作为目前唯一的初代复仇者…我要求职权压制，队长。”

这太糟糕了。钢铁侠这么做太过糟糕，这是卑鄙的，太过卑鄙：他竟然觉得不过是多出短短几个月的在队时长——还是在他们互为战友所经历的这么多年之后——能意味着他有权专断。他以前从未这样做过。他不如一炮杀了史蒂夫。那或许还来得更仁慈些。

“你的想法我不敢苟同，”钢铁侠接着说道。“至高智慧只是机器，一个毫无灵魂可言的硬件，我们会销毁它，阻止诸如此类的事件再次发生。谁和我一起？”

麻木，背叛，史蒂夫看着队伍——他的复仇者们，他的团队——跨步走到钢铁侠的身边，走入他的阵营，然后去执行处决。

他曾觉得他已足够了解钢铁侠。除身份之外的一切，他都知晓。他们曾是复仇者。他们有过同样的信仰。钢铁侠绝不会想过谋杀。但看起来好像史蒂夫想错了。他想不出他们怎么才能在这次之后再回到原点。

* * *

 

史蒂夫召集了一次团队会议，来讨论在哈拉星上发生的事情。有关违命。有关背叛。

无人到场。

显然在认为他需要振作起来的认知之下，克林特把他拖出房间，带到一个绝对是他迄今所见过的最污秽的酒吧。窗上写着“笑马酒吧”。史蒂夫想这是不是那种顾客们醉到把头塞进酒杯里的地方。他想自己会不会成为其中的一员。

克林特给他们点了一罐极其普通的啤酒。史蒂夫通常不喝酒，因为美国队长不是那种喝酒的人。那似乎有点不公平，他竟然要为了烂透了的啤酒而破戒，但今天显然就是那么一个日子。

他想究竟需要多少酒精才能灌醉他。他想这是否值得一试。

克林特尝试着劝他离开复仇者，而操他的，史蒂夫的确在考虑这个。

酒吧门口站着一个男人。他碳灰色的西装精致得大概和这地方有那么相差几百美元的格格不入。

是托尼·斯塔克。

史蒂夫想他是否有什么东西想要尝试证明。是否托尼想要块该死的勋章来表彰他对诱惑敞开心扉。这令他恼火。一切都令他恼火。

“介意我加入你吗？”托尼说着，一边自作主张地坐下。他的笑容里藏着一丝内疚。排练过的。“我很抱歉。我知道钢铁侠说过你们有个团队会议。我的错。我在洛杉矶有些斯塔克工业的事务，我想那耽搁他太久了。”托尼舔了舔嘴唇。“他…他让我代他道歉。冰释前嫌。”

史蒂夫不明白托尼为什么要这么做。就像他忘记了自己并非他们中的一员。无疑，他是个名誉上的复仇者，就像任何人可以成为的那样——但只有钢铁侠是一名复仇者。钢铁侠的老板不是。但他始终坚持涉足。

克林特瞥了他们俩几眼，用一种他或许自认为足够谨慎的方式咳了咳。

“我去打几局桌球，”他说道，“失陪。”接着，谢天谢地，他离开了。

“无意冒犯，斯塔克先生，”史蒂夫冷冰冰地说道，“但这真的是复仇者的内部事务。我想我更倾向于选择不与你交谈这个。”

他用酒罐重新注满他的马克杯。酒滴迸溅。他看见托尼凝视的目光追随着这动作，眼里闪烁着一种隐秘的、饥渴的欲望，仿佛一切皆空、唯酒独存。

史蒂夫抿了一口杯中的啤酒。这大概是他能记起的近期发声最为响亮的事情之一了，但他今晚并不是很想要表现得友善。托尼盯着他的手，他的嘴，他的脖颈，一种极度的渴望清楚地写在脸上。史蒂夫幻想着邀请他喝一口。毁掉一切。

接着托尼狠狠地咽了咽口水，然后一切都消失殆尽，褪回到面具之下，然后他开始微笑，仿佛轻易而顺畅。蛇皮商人。

“如果你不愿意接受他的道歉的话，”托尼说，布满双眼的无疑是精确计算过后的悔憾，“那么你或许会接受我的。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼。“你的？”

“我知道我们谈过和守卫者有关的那些事情，我做的——我派钢铁侠去做的那些。”托尼找回了自己的声音。“我知道我有尝试过道歉，而我并没有做得很好，但这是我的再一次尝试。”他将手指插入发间。“我…我相信结果能为手段正名，我也知道你不——我是说，我猜，你从不相信这个观点。”

 _他听上去很像钢铁侠_ ，史蒂夫想着。

“嗯，”史蒂夫简短地回道。“我从不相信那个。”

托尼似乎畏缩了些。“我知道我们的关系从一开始就不太顺利，你和我，”他轻声说道。“我不知道究竟是怎样或是为何，但我知道无论我做了什么，我都总是…把一切弄得更复杂。”他叹了口气。“我知道我大脑里有些点子，但我无法停下那个，而有时候能实现我想要的结局的唯一方法便是让钢铁侠帮我做事。”

“他是无辜的，”史蒂夫说。他没有说出“ _是你强迫他的_ ”。

托尼的笑容有些扭曲，带着悲伤。“没有你以为的那么无辜。”

史蒂夫不知道他说这话是什么意思。

托尼就是不肯相信他错了，不是吗？这就是了。他永远不会相信他是错的。

“很抱歉我失控了，”托尼说道，目光躲闪，史蒂夫想那恐怕说得有些轻巧，但或许也是他能做到的最好地步了。这就是自己能得到的道歉了。

“没关系，”史蒂夫说着。“人人都有的情况。”显而易见这情况甚至发生在了复仇者联盟。“而我——我很高兴你有如此忠诚的下属。我们都很幸运。”

他并非第一次这样想，这男人究竟做了什么能值得钢铁侠的仰慕。

“我喜欢让过去都过去，”托尼说。他笑容柔和，带着难名的悲伤。“我知道我不值得再拥有一次机会…”

托尼伸出一只手。就好像他可以操纵他再给予他一次机会，而显然他可以。就好像他认为握手就能修复一切。而事实上握手不能。

但史蒂夫还是握住了他的手。

* * *

 

史蒂夫回到大宅，他刚到房间，门依旧开着，这时一个熟悉的盔甲身影出现了。

“所以，”钢铁侠说，“我听说我错过了一次会议。”

史蒂夫坐在床上。他闻起来是啤酒和香烟的味道。床单要遭殃了。他低下头。“不重要了，”他说，“其他人也没有到场。”

钢铁侠上前一步，试探着伸出手，似乎是想安慰史蒂夫，似乎他忘了自己是个杀人犯。史蒂夫还没有读过哈拉的报告。他不想知道是谁摧毁了至高智慧，是谁给了致命一击，是不是钢铁侠做的。

史蒂夫的视线开始模糊，他垂下视线，盯着放在膝盖上的双手。

“你觉得斯塔克先生很了解你吗？”他听见自己问道。

钢铁侠的声音有些疑惑，夹着不易察觉的小心翼翼，在史蒂夫抬头看他时歪了歪头。“我以为…你不喜欢与我谈论他。”他顿了顿。“但是…没错。是的。他很了解。”

他说得很有道理。但史蒂夫想要知道更多。

“他曾告诉我我会拥有钢铁侠作为后盾，”史蒂夫轻声道，而钢铁侠有些摇晃，在昏暗中盔甲泛着深红色光泽，就像他在畏缩。“而你知道我在哈拉没能拥有的是什么吗？没有你在我身后。”

“史蒂夫，”钢铁侠轻声道，带着慌乱。在黑暗中，史蒂夫看不见他面甲下的双眸。

“有时我会觉得我几乎快要坚持不下去了，和你，”史蒂夫说道，而钢铁侠发出了一声小小的、受挫的声响。史蒂夫深吸一口气。“但我知道我不能没有你，铁壳头。我很抱歉。”

原谅并非易事。这抓挠着他，刺痛着他，生涩与羞耻覆着在神经之上。有时候正道并不正确。有时候古老的谚语会涌入脑海—— _你是宁愿正确，还是宁愿结婚？_ 而老天，这有时恰似一场婚姻，就像在钢铁侠身旁醒来是一个誓言，一个直到他真的那么做之后才知道自己会许下的誓言。他们总是会回到彼此身旁。

“史蒂夫？”钢铁侠低声询问道。

史蒂夫强迫自己站起来，将手臂伸展开来。

拥抱钢铁侠不像拥抱其他人那样。盔甲硬邦邦的，棱角分明，而钢铁侠太高太宽无法适合于他的臂弯。但他们仍然完成了这个拥抱。他们站在昏暗当中。史蒂夫觉得他用双手抓住了他们的友谊，并尝试着保持下去。钢铁侠回抱住他，以同样坚定的力度。

“当其他队员苏醒过来的时候，”钢铁侠说，电子处理后的声音在史蒂夫耳中有些粗粝，“我们意识到我们将你留在了哈拉，而炸弹已经引爆——我——天哪，我以为我永远失去你了。我——我永远也不想再感受那个。”

“我也不想失去你，”史蒂夫说，脸靠在钢铁侠的金属肩甲上。他不想因死亡而失去他。不想因意见分歧而失去他。他永远不想看向战线对面，看见钢铁侠站在另一边。那大概会是世界末日。

“我会努力的，翅膀头，”钢铁侠说，“我会尽力。”

史蒂夫闭上眼睛。他的脸很热。好在黑暗里，钢铁侠不会看见他在哭。

他能接受这个。

* * *

 

事情在那之后有所好转。的确，他们打败了很多反派；的确，钢铁侠被康*洗脑控制并死在了他怀中——但对于复仇者来说，那不过是一个普通的星期三。他回来了。他们都去到一个平行宇宙，然后返回。每个人都回来了。

 _*[ **Kang**_ _：征服者康，原名纳撒尼尔·理查兹。来自遥远的公元_ _3000_ _年，是未来世界银河系的统治者。利用他那个时代的先进技术回到过去为所欲为，认为自己是理所应当的主人和征服者。在此次穿越大事件中，控制了钢铁侠。_ _]_

他们组建了新的队伍，他和钢铁侠一起，在大宅里，一个精英中的精英队伍。他们打败了奥创。他们打败了康。史蒂夫很高兴。这感觉就像他很久都没有感受过快乐了。这就是他们一直以来应该有的状态。

他们站在同一战线，而他们将会这样坚持下去。

* * *

 

吸入的红区气体灼烧着史蒂夫的肺部，而他不能呼吸，他不能呼吸，他不能 _呼吸_ ——

他听见周边搏斗的声音，特查拉正在与红骷髅纠缠。他希望特查拉对付红骷髅能够绰绰有余，因为他正在死去，因为他除了躺在这里等待生命逝去之外什么也做不了。

然后他看到钢铁侠在他身旁屈膝，将史蒂夫轻轻地搂在怀中。

 _走开_ ，他想要说，但他发不出声音。 _走开，铁壳头，病毒会传染，碰到我的话你会死的——_

面具背后的眼睛里满是痛苦。史蒂夫强撑着睁开眼睛。他已经几乎看不见了。钢铁侠在说些什么，但话语传入耳中模糊不清。他不能理解它们。

他闭上了眼睛。

他听见一声从未听过的声响，但他知道那是什么。金属的咔哒声和微弱的电流声。钢铁侠打开了头盔。

金属手臂将他的头后倾，为他清了清气道，接着钢铁侠的嘴唇落在了他的唇上。钢铁侠裸露的皮肤，历经十年之久终于第一次触碰到他。胡子——胡子？——擦过他的脸颊。钢铁侠的嘴唇炙热而急促。这几乎算得上一个吻了。

钢铁侠将自己暴露在了空气中。这会将他们两个都杀掉的。

史蒂夫睁不开双眼。他再也看不见任何东西了。他要死了而他将——而他将永远无从知晓——

* * *

 

他眨了眨眼，大宅医疗室的天花板在视野里逐渐清晰。

“啊，谢天谢地，”钢铁侠说道，声音从身旁传来，史蒂夫只得将头侧过一个角度才能看到盔甲的反光。

他伸出一只手，想要够到钢铁侠。一阵犹豫后，钢铁侠回握住他。史蒂夫的手轻放在钢铁侠的金属手甲中。

“我——你——”史蒂夫嘶哑地开口。这感觉就像一个梦境。“你——你救了我？”

“是啊，翅膀头，”钢铁侠的声音里带着欣喜，但也同时带着局促和紧张，电子合成的声音听起来不自然地顿挫得过快。“经典的老式人工呼吸。是我。你重新开始了呼吸，我戴回了头盔，我们后来都注射了血清。”

史蒂夫半带着微笑，捏了捏钢铁侠的手。“是的，我感受到了当你——用你的嘴——”

他十分确信他们一定给他打了什么麻醉剂。他太过神志不清的头脑让他口不择言。他爱着钢铁侠。那又怎样？这本就不该是个秘密。

钢铁侠发出一阵轻笑，带着熟悉的模糊电流声。那是史蒂夫无论何时何地都能辨别出的声音。“怎么，你为你错过了亲热感到遗憾？”他这么说时就像他并不指望答案会是“是的”。

“我为我错过了看见你的 _面容_ 的机会而遗憾，”史蒂夫说道。这话太过突兀，也太过真切。纵使是药物也无法为此开脱了。

他想知道。如果他对自己足够坦诚的话，他其实一直都想知道。

钢铁侠沉默了一会儿。

“你并没有错过太多。”

* * *

 

接着，他们便失去了大宅。嘭。

他们失去了旺达，他们失去了克林特，他们失去了杰克，他们失去了斯科特。旺达消失了。其他三人离世了。他们失去了家园。什么都没有了。他们如今还怎么算得上复仇者？

托尼同样失去了他的工作，当这一切混乱发生的时候。在红骷髅事件之后他成为了国防部长，因有天助，他已经尝到了一点手握政权的甜头。他在联合国的地板上醉态百出，在电视直播上威胁拉托维尼亚大使。而他竟然有胆说那不是他，是旺达干的，说那是魔法，而不是他的过错*。就好像他的道德败坏可能是因为任何原因但绝不可能是他的错。

 _*[_ _事实上，此事的确由绯红女巫无意识的精神影响造成。在此期间，托尼的钢铁侠装甲发生失控，身体机能也发生了失控。_ _]_

史蒂夫不相信他。

没有人相信他。

* * *

 

六个月以后，孤岛监狱发生了一起重大超级反派越狱事件。

再没有复仇者联盟来拯救世界，因为复仇者已不复存在。但仍有人在，好人，所以他们打着正义的战斗。那正是他们所做的。卢克·凯奇。蜘蛛女侠。蜘蛛侠。甚至夜魔侠也出现了。史蒂夫本该前去参加安全议会，但无论以何种方式他都到场了。他们不是一个团队，但他们继续战斗，因为他们会做需要被做的事情。他们永远需要那样做。他们也永远愿意那样做。

史蒂夫被扔下楼顶，他在夜空里坠落，思索着离地面还有多远，这时一只手抓住了他的手腕。

“嘿，史蒂夫，”钢铁侠说道，将他从空中拉起，拉到安全领域，拉近他们的距离，然后他们一同飞行。“好久不见。”

史蒂夫露出了半年以来的第一个微笑。

* * *

 

与其说他们一起组织了联盟，不如说联盟是自己组建起来的，而他和钢铁侠一起领导着队伍。这感觉就是正轨。这感觉就像命运。宇宙为他们将这一切安排注定。

他站在天空母航上，手臂搭在钢铁侠的肩膀上，望向将至的黎明。

一切都将臻于完美。

* * *

 

复仇者大宅仍处于一片废墟，所以托尼为他们提供了一处住所，就像他一直以来所做的那样。即使是在这么多年以后，史蒂夫仍不知道他能从中获得些什么。他发现自己不怎么喜欢复仇者塔；大宅至少算一个家，尽管有些华而不实。但他绝不想住在摩天大楼里，俯瞰苍生。他想知道托尼甚至能否理解那个。

史蒂夫在布鲁克林有一间公寓。一个避难所，也许。队伍真的很棒，但他并不是总会想与他们共处。并且，自从上次的装甲升级以后，钢铁侠最近都不在。史蒂夫并不怎么信任这新战甲。他身上有什么不一样了。他移动得太快，说话时像是他接收了太多信息，而一切…都有些脱轨了。他上周停掉了一个人的心跳。有一天他在一次集结召令之后迟到了整整22分钟，而在钢铁侠出现之前万力王几乎踏平了整个联盟。可笑的是，钢铁侠坚称他根本没有迟到。几百万美元的盔甲而他却连小小的时钟都设置不好？

接着费城发生了爆炸，而结果是——

结果是巴基还 _活着_ ，在这么多年之后。

结果是巴基该为这一切负责。

 

有天他回到家发现有人偷留给他一个关于冬日战士项目的机密文件，关于所有他们对巴基做的事——洗脑控制，抹除人性。

他坐在沙发上，在桌上散开文件，看着这破碎的人生，开始流泪。

有人敲门。

是不是他的神秘线人，带回了更多的文件？他们还能告诉他有什么更糟糕的事情？他猜他别无选择。他拿起盾牌，用另一只手打开了门栓，接着他拉开了门。

钢铁侠站在对面。

钢铁侠不安地来回挪换着双脚，大厅的光线随移动在他的盔甲上摇曳不明。在这版盔甲上，史蒂夫再也看不到他的双眼了——它们现在只是一片闪耀的金色。他怪罪于托尼最近重装了钢铁侠的盔甲，让他更加光滑，更加流畅，更像一台机器而非人类。他再也不能通过观察他，来发现任何关于盔甲里那人身上的任何东西了。他想念钢铁侠的眼睛。

盔甲的传声器发出一声糟糕的声响，电子合成的尖锐消融过后，最终化作人声。

钢铁侠在哭。

“我杀了他们，”他说道，带着浓重的鼻音。“天哪，我太过傲慢了。我本以为那不可能是我。我杀了他们所有人。”

史蒂夫瞪大了眼。盾牌从手中滑落，砸在地上发出嗡鸣。“什么——发生了什么？杀了谁？”

他的第一个念头是巴基，冬日战士。

洗脑。强制。别再一次。不要是每一个人。不要又是钢铁侠。他们才刚渡过那个，与征服者康有关的那难关。老天哪，为何要待他们如此不公。

“我杀了他们，”钢铁侠重复道，就像他根本没有听到史蒂夫的问题。“我不能——我不可能再回到复仇者联盟，我不能回到斯塔克先生身边，他们会在复仇者塔搜查我，我不知道还有谁值得相信的了，神盾会对我穷追不舍，而我罪有应得——”

“进来吧，”史蒂夫说道，在钢铁侠跌跌撞撞地跨进门时后退几步。他在身后再次锁上门。“天啊，铁壳头，快进来。来这儿。不管是什么，我们都可以修复好这一切，好吗？你有我。”

钢铁侠差不多跨了三步才停下来，从站立之处跌落，像电量用尽的机器人，盔甲里的呜咽声更加清晰了。里面传来糟糕透了的喘息声。史蒂夫开始想钢铁侠在里面能不能呼吸。

他弯下腰，拿起一盒纸巾，在他意识到之前就将它递了出去。如果钢铁侠想用它们的话，就必须摘下头盔。而现在史蒂夫就只好尴尬地站在那儿，伸着手臂。

钢铁侠抬起头。

“你可以，”史蒂夫不确定地说道。“你可以，呃。屋里有一间浴室。在那边。”

“谢谢，”钢铁侠说。即使电子音听起来有些粗粝。他抓过盒子，在大厅一侧的浴室消失。门关上了。

静音的咔嚓声——他至少脱去了部分装甲——接着史蒂夫听到他又在哭泣，透过门板而显得模糊不清。摘下头盔，不再有声音处理器了。这是这么多年来史蒂夫第一次听到他发出本声，他的心脏开始为他而绞痛。

 _你还好吗_ ，他想问，但他知道钢铁侠并不好，他也知道如果他发问的话钢铁侠就必须和他说话，而他知道那是钢铁侠绝无可能做的事情。

他想知道钢铁侠听起来是什么样的。

哭声渐弱。水流声响起。钢铁侠在擦拭着脸。他想象着钢铁侠看着镜中的自己。他想知道钢铁侠长什么样子。

金属再次碰击金属，接着钢铁侠出来了，再次全副武装，手中拿着那个纸巾盒。

史蒂夫递给他一杯带有吸管的水，在沙发上让出一块地方，他在他身旁坐下。

“戈尔洛维奇，”钢铁侠喘息道。“科拉德，坦泽里安。卡尔扎伊，勒马尔，就在刚刚。啊，还有该死的法航747，让我们别忘了那个。还有什么，几百多平民的生命？我甚至不知道那正在发生，直到最后一个人倒下。我没有错过时间，客观来说——但你是对的，我晚了22分钟。”他又发出了痛苦的啜泣声；盔甲的肩甲起伏着。“这都怪我。”

“他们是谁？”史蒂夫试探地问道。

钢铁侠嗤声说，“啊，他们都跟斯塔克先生有关。我只能告诉你这么多。他们是杀死霍·伊森的凶手。”

又回到了托尼身上。一切都总是和托尼有关。这就是钢铁侠的忠诚带给他的东西了。他被利用、被指派、堕落、扭曲，被强迫去以恶制恶——然而，他仍在为那个男人工作。

史蒂夫皱眉。“你确定斯塔克先生不能帮助你么？如果他们在攻击与他有关的人，看上去或许他理应涉身其中。”

钢铁侠叹息一声。“相信我，如果他能做任何事情，他会的。”

史蒂夫感觉他们就像以前就已经进行过这样的对话了。

“这就像那次，是吗？”史蒂夫问道。“卡内利亚大使的那次？”

“老天，我希望不是。”钢铁侠说道，几乎难以呼吸。“那是我人生中最糟糕的日子之一，当我开始——”他咳了咳然后抬起头。“无论如何，不，那不一样。那次是装甲本身被控制了。我当时完全清醒。那不像这次。我已经——斯塔克先生检查过了。装甲完好无缺。它必须是。”

史蒂夫想问他是否确定不是托尼在控制。但他很确信那会让他挨上一拳。即使托尼愿意采取行动去为他朋友的死亡复仇，他也不会牵连一整架飞机的平民。他仍然是有底线的。史蒂夫希望。

钢铁侠是会杀人的。如果他认为自己有正当理由的话，他会去杀人。史蒂夫仍没有忘记至高智慧的那件事。

但不管这是什么，这显然都不是钢铁侠的主意。而他也绝不会滥杀无辜。

“好吧，如果不是盔甲的问题，那么就是你的了。”

钢铁侠的笑声化作一阵机械的叹息。“啧，谢谢了？”

“洗脑，对吧？精神控制？”

他盯着巴基的文件，那仍在桌上翻开着。他们都知道洗脑是可能的。他们都知道实际上那经常发生在钢铁侠身上。

钢铁侠望着那打开的文件倾斜了头，史蒂夫心里开始希望他该记得关上它。他现在不能再承受任何人，哪怕是钢铁侠，来翻弄他的内心。一切都太接近于真相表层*了。

“那是什么？”

“巴基还活着，”史蒂夫说道，痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

“你确定那是他？”钢铁侠的声音有些吃惊，他小心翼翼地说道。“我是说——你曾经弄错过。”

他听得出来钢铁侠的声音里带着一丝希望。钢铁侠也想要相信，为了他。他一直都很体贴。

“那真的是他。他们洗脑了他。抹除了他的神智。把他打造成了杀人凶手。”史蒂夫的声音低迷，但下一刻他便找回了力气。“但我没有放弃他。我会找到他。找到他，帮助他。他是无辜的。”

接着的是一阵沉默。钢铁侠低下了头。

“那我呢？”

钢铁侠的话语里满是期望。这时史蒂夫应该说点安抚的话。告诉他，他相信他。告诉他，他同样永远不会放弃他。

然后他想到了托尼。想到那些人怎样杀了托尼的朋友。想到托尼是如何派钢铁侠去追击守卫者。想到钢铁侠是如何地为他做任何事情，即使他也许并不想做。

他张开嘴。没有说话。他只是迟疑了一小秒。但那已经足够长了。

“操，”钢铁侠咒骂道，而显然史蒂夫已经太迟了。

“我不敢相信。你认为——老天，史蒂夫，你真的认为我——”他停住了。“不是 _我_ 。天哪。你认为是托尼干的。你真的觉得我杀了名单上的所有人因为他想要他们死。你觉得他入侵了盔甲并且向我撒谎。你觉得是他逼我干的。”

“不，”史蒂夫绝望地说，而他意思是 _是的，或许，我也不知道_ 。“我——不，我——”

但钢铁侠逼迫自己站起来。史蒂夫随着他站起来，即使那没有任何帮助。

“我在意你，铁壳头，”史蒂夫说，带着绝望。这一切都乱套了。

“你住在他该死的房子里！”钢铁侠怒吼道，“整整十年，你住在他的房子里并且你在他的桌子上吃饭并且你 _拿着他该死的钱_ 而你告诉我你觉得他杀了成百上千的人就只是因为心血来潮！你这么在意我，也许你能尝试着在意一下他，哪怕一点点，啊？”

史蒂夫只是凝视着他。

“我不知道我甚至为何要浪费时间来这儿，”钢铁侠挤出这句话，声音低闷而悲哀。“我以为我们是朋友的。”

史蒂夫无助地站在那儿。“我们的确是——”

“你可以呼叫神盾，”钢铁侠说。“告诉他们你看到过我。我不在乎。赶在我杀掉下一个人之前，我要去检查我的脑子了，如果那对你来说没什么区别的话。我想你真正在意的只有巴基，是吧？”

门在他身后猛地关上。

* * *

 

 他最终还是和钢铁侠对立了，必然的结果，因为钢铁侠仍在处在控制之下。在伊森儿子的控制之下，当然。史蒂夫想自己欠钢铁侠一个道歉。他向上天祈祷钢铁侠没有告诉托尼。

 他有一大堆的盔甲。阿尔戈，反浩克装甲——史蒂夫猜托尼一直没闲着——而它们现在都在尝试着将史蒂夫击倒。

 史蒂夫不知道托尼究竟对钢铁侠做了什么，但他现在更强了。更快了。也许甚至比史蒂夫还快。其他的那些盔甲肯定也是这样。

 其中一套盔甲扼住了史蒂夫的咽喉，这几乎抽去了他的生命，接着它停止了运作。所有的盔甲都停止了。然后钢铁侠坠落到地面上。盔甲的眼部光块暗淡，只反射出玻璃的光；他依旧看不到钢铁侠的眼睛。钢铁侠没有动弹。史蒂夫狠命地咳嗽着，上气不接下气地喘息，他的肺还在汲取着空气，而钢铁侠没有动——

 史蒂夫抱起他，在臂弯里轻摇着他，双手无措地抚摸着盔甲。没有明显的机关，没有盔甲解除方式，没有紧急弹出按钮——只有光滑流畅的金属。

 即使有盔甲权限覆盖代码，他也不知道它们。

 老天，如果他能只是触碰到他——

 任何事情都可能发生。他可能正在死亡。他可能已经死了。史蒂夫想知道他们怎么才能知晓。他想知道他们会不会让他在葬礼上看到钢铁侠的脸。

 半个小时后，当医疗队开始清除碎石，他们在史蒂夫周围聚集时，钢铁侠突然喘过气来，以嘶哑而机械的声音，挺坐了起来。

 “铁壳头！”史蒂夫喊道，匆忙爬到他身旁。他们也许是在打斗，但他不——他绝不可能会想要钢铁侠死去。“该死的发生了什么？”

 “我让我的心脏停跳了，”钢铁侠说道。他听上去有些失魂落魄，但依旧坚毅。就像那是唯一的出路一样。“不要担心。我修复好它了。”

 看在上帝的份上托尼对他 _做了_ 什么？他对他做了什么手脚。他一定做了。没有任何普通人能挺过那个。托尼一定在他身上做了试验，史蒂夫想，而这个想法让他毛骨悚然。总有一天史蒂夫会弄清，托尼究竟在他的工作间里建造了些什么鬼东西。里面藏有太多的秘密了。

* * *

 

然后，斯坦福事件*发生了。

  _*[ **Stamford**_ _：硝化人等超级犯罪分子从孤岛监狱逃跑后，新战团的速球、纳摩丽塔、夜鸫和菌人等少年英雄对他们进行追捕，追捕过程中，硝化人失去控制后引发了“斯坦福”大爆炸，造成数百人大伤亡。该事件加剧了政府与超级英雄之间的矛盾，内战由此拉开序幕。_ _]_

当新闻报道的时候，史蒂夫意识到这会是他人生中那些分叉口之一。重生。珍珠港。复仇者。有曾经，有未来，而现在一切都会不同了，以一种他甚至不敢想象的方式。

 新战团基本上都是孩子。半训练过的。绝对没有准备好面对硝化人。

 伤亡惨重，数以千计。大多都是孩子。复仇者帮忙将小小的尸体们从碎石中拖出。这是史蒂夫所做过的最糟的事情之一了。

 而在新闻上显示的，是发言领袖开始发言，说出那些他们不曾对除变种人之外的任何人说过的话。规章制度。注册法案。

 史蒂夫猛地垮下身子，独自一人，在布鲁克林的沙发上，换着频道，浏览着新闻节目，直到他偶然撞见托尼的面孔。这次不再是胜利的笑脸。他凝望着镜头，严肃而清醒，眼睛半敛。

 “很显然我无法代表复仇者发言，”托尼说着，这一定是在回应主持人的问题，“但作为团队自创始以来的初代资助人，我必须说我至少对于创造了这种氛围有部分责任——让青少年们认为穿上紧身衣、去和超级反派硬碰硬是一条切实可行的道路。”他畏缩了些。并不像他其它的很多表情那样，这次是真实的。他不是在为镜头而作秀。他的手紧攥着水杯，堪堪稳住情绪。

 史蒂夫让自己坐直起来；他可以感受到他的肌肉紧绷得就像自己已备战就绪。怎么——托尼怎么能觉得他知道做一名复仇者是怎样的？他怎么能不对他们为他，为这个世界所做的事情报以感恩？见鬼的，钢铁侠恐怕已经拯救过他的生命上百次了——他怎么能背过身去说他们不该这样做？毋庸置疑的是，就算他们隐没于世，那些超级反派也绝不会停下。孤岛越狱事件已经说明了那一点。世界仍需要他们。

 主持人皱了皱眉。“你是在说…复仇者将再次解散？”

 但托尼举起手反驳。“不，不，不！”他飞快地否定道。“当然不是。我只是说，考虑到一切关于注册法案的言论，好吧。我会支持那个。一个体系，可以保障每个拥有超能力的人被正确地训练、保证没有人会去对抗他们无法应付的威胁。我们承受不起再一次斯坦福事件了。”

 老天。 _有那么一次_ 你手把手地教了一个人，而那个人就自以为对于如何运营并训练一个团队无所不知了。史蒂夫咬紧牙关。他不需要托尼·斯塔克来随意涉足，来告诉他该怎么做好工作。

 “所以这个超级英雄注册法案现在正在起草…？”主持人暗示他继续说下去。“他们在向国会大厦施压，你知道的，来尽快促成这项法案通过。他们看起来同意你的看法。”

 噢，又是那张胜利的笑脸了。“我还没有看到议案，”托尼说道，而他这么说话的时候，他听上去就像他从未真正退出过国防部一样。“所以我不能对此做出评价，你得理解。注册法案可能以很多种方式实施。但我想初心是好的。如果他们需要我的投资，当然，我乐意效劳。我知道国会距离投票选举不过几周之遥了。”

 “是有传言，”主持人说道，身体前倾，逼他做出回应，“说你在考虑领导一个即将创建的组织来实施法案，和神盾一起合作。”

 托尼回以微笑，双唇紧闭，在嘴边做了一个拉上拉链的动作——他看上去很乐意在那儿，史蒂夫想，但那些光芒从他的眼眸里此刻转瞬即逝。其中有什么故事。他难道不想要这个？

 “现在，那个，我真的不能说，”托尼说道，“我必须保持一点神秘。”

 史蒂夫关上电视，将遥控器扔到房间另一头。

* * *

 

史蒂夫花了接下来整整一周来想也许事情会回到平常的模样。他努力想要专注于生活中积极的事情，正如它们本身的模样。多亏了宇宙魔方，巴基找回了自我，尽管他仍然躲着史蒂夫。

 他们不可能通过超级英雄注册法案。他们已经见过太多条时间线，那些时间线里一切结局都走向了地狱。他们已经见过戴着颈圈的变种人，被关入集中营，被哨兵看管——他们不可能想让所有人都成为那样。哦，那显然并不是报纸专栏和评论家们关注的内容——他们谈论的是训练，是所谓真正意义上的体系。制度。

 他们有一套体系。他们不需要这个。每个向神盾局妥协、泄露他们名字的人都是一个等待爆发的灾难。

 法案不能通过。他们会找回理智的。他们怎么可能想要限制那些人——那些负责保证他们的家庭、他们的城市、他们该死的星球不被铲平的人？他们需要超英。而超级英雄需要有自由履行他们的职责。

 他只需要低下头，尽好本分，然后等待着风平浪静。

 在超英注册法案即将投票表决的两周之前，玛利亚·希尔传唤了史蒂夫到一架离纽约六英里高的天空母航上。对话开始，玛利亚就说道： _我被告知，你的同伴中有_ _23_ _人现在正聚集在巴克斯特大楼里，讨论超级人类该怎样回应总统的这次重大举措_ 。

 她请求他帮忙围捕那些不愿服从的人。他拒绝了。

 好吧，所以他或许表明了他的立场。

 但，无论如何，这依旧是一次对话。天知道他过去就与神盾意见不合。他会转身离开。回家。

 他第一次意识到也许超级英雄注册法案确实是一件需要担心的事情的时候，是在一屋子的神盾特工举起了他们的镇静枪瞄准射击的时候。

 看在老天的份上，那甚至还没有成为一项法律。

 对话最终以史蒂夫跳出母航的窗户告终。他在一架战斗机背上捎了一程，直到回到地面。

 是的，注册法案将是个问题。

* * *

 

 他不知道还能去别的什么地方，所以他在公寓里一直躲到天明。没有人跟踪他，他能确定。这是漫长的一夜。他没有入睡。他想了很多。

 他不能签署注册法案。他不能。它是错误的，它帮不了任何人。而即使那意味着与法律背道而驰，也在所不惜。

 早晨，他呼叫了钢铁侠。当然，他们之间的关系自阿尔戈事件以来就有些紧张，但钢铁侠永远是他的后盾。他们永远会回到彼此身边。那不会改变。那不能改变。

 “铁壳头！”连线一接通，他便急切地说道。“你有空吗？我…我必须见你一面。越快越好。拜托了。”

 “队长？”电子处理过的声音里满是担心。“史蒂夫？出什么事了？”

 他不应该在电话里说这个。如果托尼也许会为法案工作，如果托尼在为神盾工作——他可是设计了所有的复仇者科技的。他知道所有的后门程序。“我不能像这样在电话里告诉你。你能在哪儿和我会面吗？”

 有一阵停顿。“不是现在，”钢铁侠说道。“我不能——我有一次会议就在十分——我是说，斯塔克先生在华盛顿有一次会议。我必须陪他到场。但在这之后，好吗？我可以超音速或者亚轨道飞行；我会尽快回到纽约的。两个小时后，我会和你碰面。在哪儿？”

 史蒂夫用手指挖弄着沙发的扶手，考虑着他的选项。神盾绝对知道他住在哪儿；弗里和莎伦在他需要处理巴基的事时都来过这儿。神盾对复仇者塔有较少的访问权，但如果托尼在为他们工作——史蒂夫不知道他是否在，暂时——那便很难说了。但相较而言现在塔里应该更安全。

 “复仇者塔，”他说，“联盟会议室。我一会儿就去那儿。”

“好的，”钢铁侠说。他听上去…一点也不担心。不算轻松，但足够自信。这是史蒂夫习惯于在战场上听到的声音——当事态变坏，但一切都在复仇者的掌控之下的时候。“待会儿见。保持冷静，好吗？不管发生什么，我们都能面对。一起。”

史蒂夫挂掉电话时就已经感觉好些了。世界也许正走向疯狂，但钢铁侠是和他在一起的。超英注册法案不可能对抗他们两人的并肩作战。

* * *

 

 他收到一声手机信息，在列车驶到地面横越桥梁、开往曼哈顿的时候。他翻开手机盖来查看新闻，然后痛苦地闭上了眼睛。他思考着是否应在下一站下车回家，因为新闻头条内容便是他所畏惧的一切。

  **突发新闻：斯塔克执行注册法案。**

 噢，不。

 超级人类注册法案还没有经过公投，但钢铁侠口中托尼所参加的那次华盛顿会议是一次与总统的非公开内阁会议。而不管他们说了什么，根据新闻发布，结果都是托尼的作秀——托尼，里德·理查兹和汉克·皮姆。但大体而言都是托尼。

 托尼在与超级英雄周旋，就像他一直以来的那样。但是以更糟的方式。

 而史蒂夫在这儿，自投罗网地走进托尼的房子。

 _他暂时还不能逮捕你_ ，史蒂夫告诉他自己。 _那还没有成为法律_ 。他的掌心开始发汗。其实并非需要合法才会成为可能。并不是说托尼会让那个阻碍了自己的前路。他知道托尼有足够的金钱、足够的关系来让任何一个人消失。操，他一直和面具夫人、和马贾家族*有来往。

 _*[ **Maggia**_ _：一个国际犯罪集团，类似于黑手党。_ _由许多独立的家族组成，驻地纽约。与其他著名的犯罪组织_ _(_ _九头蛇，_ _AIM)_ _不同，马贾家族不参与任何颠覆活动。奈法利亚伯爵和其女儿面具夫人都任过马贾重要家族的首领。（译者外话：漫画中面具夫人曾与斯塔克有过一段感情。）_ _]_

至少现在托尼应该还在华盛顿。

* * *

 

史蒂夫在塔里的会议室内踱步，这时钢铁侠到了，迟到了十分钟，越过空椅子来到他那头的会议桌旁。只有他们两人。史蒂夫低头望着桌沿，看着内置的复仇者标志，然后望向窗外的灿烂蓝天。这感觉有些冷冰无情——玻璃与钢铁包围，仿佛这是一次商务会议。不像大宅里的那种感觉，温暖的沉木和柔光，那是一个大家居住着的、热爱着的地方。他知道任何人都无计可施，但他讨厌这个。

 好吧，他们很快就会离开这儿了。他没有很大的地方，但除非钢铁侠告诉托尼——不过他怎么会告诉他？——否则托尼不会知道史蒂夫住在哪儿。史蒂夫打算保持低调。他当然可以为一些复仇者提供一阵子住处，直到他们找到安全的居住地。

 他会很高兴让钢铁侠留宿，只要钢铁侠需要。不管钢铁侠家在何处，他想托尼都知道那地址。不过史蒂夫可能也需要搬家。神盾知道他的地址，而那将是个问题。

“嘿，史蒂夫，”钢铁侠叫他。他伸出手甲覆盖着的手，拍了拍他的肩膀。他歪着头；他的眼睛处仍是透过窥缝的金色光块，无法辨读，但他至少听上去很担心。“抱歉我迟到了。所以究竟是什么让你如此慌乱，嗯？”

钢铁侠的手仍在他肩上，他领着他走到一张椅子旁。史蒂夫重重地坐下，就像体内所有力量都被抽走了一般。直到此时此刻，他才意识到他究竟有多累。

这绝对会是一团糟。他不想奔逃。他自20岁起就一直在战斗，而有时他会觉得这永无止境。但他必须保证联盟的安全。呼吸，复仇者。还不是休息的时候。继续前行。

“是因为法案，”他说道，而在他身旁，钢铁侠变得如死一般的沉寂。“我想它会变得和所有其他的官僚体制一样，和这些年来与我们纠缠不清的那些一样。你知道，政府总是会大惊小怪，结局都会是我们修整队伍、或是我们添加他们想要我们添加的人。或是我得到一个新代号，”他补充道，回忆起作为流浪者和美国队长的时候。

“或是他们派给我们一个联络员，然后我们就会一连几个月都做着基瑞奇*叫我们做的事，同时为之抱怨。我们一直假意听从直到下一次奥创想要毁掉一切。而接着便是老生常谈，因为他们接着便会意识到我们不需要这些行事牌照，意识到保留着它们不过是妨碍着我们做正确的事。”

 _*[ **Gyrich**_ _：一名冷酷能干的政府官员，他精通政府的官僚体制诉讼、谈判技巧以及熟悉包括美国在内的许多国家的政府体系，他也熟悉瓦坎达和拉脱维利亚等国家的律法。_ _]_

他重重地吞咽了一下。“但我昨天去见了希尔。她提到了法案，而我发誓，铁壳头，如果我说不的话，她绝对会开枪的。我必须跳出那该死的天空母航才能得以逃脱。”

“是啊，我听说了你消失的举动，”钢铁侠说道，声音低沉生涩。那几乎是一句定罪。“你的名字被提到了。在会议上。”

他们在谈论他？钢铁侠参加了会议？史蒂夫想知道他们说了些什么。总统说了什么。 _托尼_ 说了什么。钢铁侠叹了气。“这次不一样了。我不觉得这可能无果而终。我不觉得这次他们是闹着玩儿的。”

钢铁侠直直地望着前方，一动不动，盔甲处于警戒状态。“不。”他的声音只是一声微弱的呢喃。“他们真的，真的是动真格了。”

史蒂夫深深地吸了一口气。他尝试着回忆起以前的感觉，那些旧时光，他和钢铁侠一起跳出昆机的日子，打骨子里地相信他们可以一起解决任何问题。他们仍然能做到的。只是事情更复杂些罢了。

“好吧。”史蒂夫手指交错，盯着自己的手。一个计划。他们能制定好的。他们只需要…逃脱政府。“希尔问了我一些她认为可能会反抗的人的名字，而不幸的是我泄露了夜魔侠和卢克的名字，所以我们的首要任务应该是保证卢克的安全，特别是因为他的家人。杰西卡和丹尼需要到安全的地方去。队伍的其他人可以之后再转移。还有两周时间。我们可以为他们找一些神盾不知道的安全屋。”

他们也得扔弃他们的身份卡。这些年来他知道了钢铁侠很擅长机械，即使他不是托尼·斯塔克。

“如果你知道有什么人擅长通信科技——或者，见鬼，也许那可以是你——我们会需要备用通讯的。”他翻动着桌上的身份卡。“我得假定这些通讯设备已经被侵入了。”他又叹了口气。“我是说，我准备公开反对法案，当然；如果你和我一起站出来，我们或许能改变一些参议员的想法，但我觉得最好先假设现在超英注册法案已成定局，而我们需要开始反抗。”

然后，他意识到钢铁侠还没有说过一句话。这给他一种糟糕的、渗骨的恐惧。

 _不_ ，他有些恍惚地想着，那种熟悉的难以承受的背叛感重重压在胸口，折磨着他。 _天哪，不，你不能。拜托不要让事情像听起来的那样。你是我在这个时代的第一个朋友。你本应站在我这边。我们本做得很好。为什么你现在要如此对我，在我比以往任何时刻都需要你的时候？_

“呃…”钢铁侠咳了咳，接着是一声短暂的电子音。那甚至可能是一声笑。“实际上。”

“你 _不能_ ，”史蒂夫极度痛苦地说道。泪水在眼中涌起，愤怒在血管中沸腾。他想要揍点什么。桌子。墙壁。窗户。也许他会跳出窗去。也许他会撞在地上。“不要这样对我。拜托。”

接着又是一阵近乎永恒的沉寂。

史蒂夫能感受到他的心都碎裂一地。

“这不只是个人的小事。”钢铁侠垂下头。

他仍然不忍看向他。“这真的很难抉择。相信我。事情比你更重要。比我更重要。如果不是觉得这是正确之举的话，我是不会这么做的。”然后是一声叹息。“我们拥有的，我们曾有的——它们都没用。你心里明白它们没起作用的。我们不能让斯坦福事件再次发生了。”

那难道不是托尼在电视上说的话吗？现在钢铁侠都开始向他做笔记了吗？上帝啊。

“世界上所有的注册法案也不可能带回那些孩子了。”他必须知道这个。

“的确不，”他说道，低沉而思忖，好像他觉得自己 _很理智_ 一样。“但他可以阻止类似事件再次发生。你甚至见过提案了吗？我们会有队伍，每个人都会被训练以便于如果你想去对抗反派，能有一切保障，保证你知道自己在做什么。我们不可能单独做到这些，仅凭复仇者联盟的话。我们的规模不够大。我们无法撒下足够广的网络。但我们所有人—— 一起，我们能做正确的事。一个从地基建起的体系。没有灾难。再也没有。”

这是次该死的鼓动性演说。哦，他从他老板那儿直接学来的，不是么？

史蒂夫眼睛泛红。他的手用力地抓住桌子的边缘，力气大到使它变形。玻璃碎成了蛛网状。“那么注册法案该怎么阻止你炸掉一架喷气客机？在下次有人侵入你的脑子的时候？”

钢铁侠猛地抬头，面甲转向史蒂夫。他的眼睛处闪着金色的审视目光。“那是下三滥的手段，”声音发紧。“我本以为那种东西和你沾不上边。”

“也许我是向你学的，”史蒂夫反驳道。他感觉他不能呼吸了，就好像他在喘着气，就好像他正在战斗中而即将倒下。“所以你准备好谈谈你为什么 _真的_ 支持超英注册法案了吗？”

钢铁侠的头诧异地停顿住。“抱歉，什么？”

“别扯废话了，”史蒂夫说道，他知道美国队长不会像这样说话，但他不在乎了。“我们都心知肚明，你完完全全地按着托尼·斯塔克的要求做着该死的每件事。”

钢铁侠接着发出一声奇怪的声音，一声混有电流的噎住的笑声，他头向后一仰，双手张开。史蒂夫想他是否是被嘲笑了。

钢铁侠叹气。“我永远也赢不了你，是吧？”他喃喃道。“我解决守卫者，你告诉我是他强迫我犯罪，你告诉我我在做神盾想要的事。现在我不断上进，顺遂着美国人民的意愿，和托尼共事，和神盾共事——而这对你来说仍然不够好？是谁死了才让你成为了是非黑白的仲裁者，队长？这次他又哪里有毛病了，嗯？现在他又怎么不够好了？”

钢铁侠难道看不出问题在哪儿吗？

“这一直都是和他有关的同一件事。你不明白吗？”史蒂夫身子前倾。“一直都是控制。以前，他想要回他所有的科技。去年是内阁的职位。现在他又想运行注册法案。他想要那个名单。他想要拥有一切，知晓一切，想要将一切尽收掌底。你也在其中。他是一个深陷于该死的权力角逐中的极端利己者。这次只是碰巧合法。并不是说他会介意是否合法。”

钢铁侠发出刺耳的金属质声响，就像是一台打到字尾的打字机。“你有想过问问他为什么要做他所做的一切吗？”他轻声说道。“你有想过哪怕是尝试着了解他么？或者你只是在脑海里塑造了一个托尼斯塔克，然后就断定那便是他能成为的一切了？”

“我知道他是谁，”史蒂夫坚持道，声音低沉而执着。“我知道他是什么人。我见过上千个像他那样的人。我父亲就像他那样。唯一的区别不过是他有着大多数人没有的财富。我清楚地知道他是哪种人，而我也看不出来有任何理由能让我坐以待毙，放任他玩弄我同伴的生命。仅仅是因为他想说服自己他是有价值的，因为酒精已经不能麻痹他了，因为他现在不再灌下那些烈酒。该死，如果能救下其他人的性命，我会亲自递给他那见鬼的酒瓶，绝不犹豫。至少那样的话他毁掉的只有他自己。”

史蒂夫的声音在房间里回荡，然后他意识到自己可能太过了，但想要收回它们已经来不及了。

钢铁侠在他坐着的地方颤抖着，受挫地、受伤地，就像史蒂夫是对他进行了人身攻击。“好吧，”钢铁侠轻声对自己说着。“那解释了一切。”

“但我猜我怎么想并不重要，”史蒂夫最后说道，“因为归根结底，你选择的永远是他。”

“现在，”钢铁侠回应道，“我必须说他实在是比其他人善良太多了。”他猛地转向一边，一个有些怪异的举动。“他还是没有操我，顺便一提，如果你仍想知道的话。尽管这是一个很棒的想法。继续努力。我们就快让你成为未来学家了。”他的声音里透出强装的傲慢。

史蒂夫的鼻翼愤怒地翕动着。“我不需要从你那儿得到这个。”

“不，你不需要。而你也不会。”钢铁侠步履不稳地站起。他的盔甲在玻璃桌对面闪着金色的光芒。“出去。这里再也不欢迎你了，队长。”

史蒂夫站起来。这就是终局了。“十年了，是吧？”他可以感觉到他的嘴角勾起，弯出一个悲伤而嘲弄的笑容。“我们有过一段好时光，我得说。”

“我们有过，”钢铁侠说道，而有一瞬间史蒂夫以为自己看到他们旧日情谊的微光闪烁了一刻，但它轰然倒塌熄灭。“我很抱歉一切会变成这样。”

他对上钢铁侠的眼睛。好吧，他眼前的窥缝光块。这感觉就像他甚至不再是人类了。

“如果有人需要帮助，”他说，“我会去救他们。而我不会让那见鬼的法律告诉我能做什么，不能做什么。不要试图挡在我的路上。”

他推开钢铁侠，走出门外。

他没有回头。

* * *

 

超级英雄注册法案通过。

超英群体开始选择立场。

史蒂夫转入地下工作。

他看着蜘蛛侠在国家电视台上脱下面具——仅仅是出于托尼一时兴起想要证明法案足够可靠。他的双手紧握成拳头。

这感觉就像他从冰里醒来的时候：这世界已然改变。没有回头路了。

* * *

 

一家化工厂发生了意外。三百多人都被困在大火中。

史蒂夫知道如果他的队伍被抓，他们都会被羁押，但他依旧毫不犹豫地让斗篷和巫术把他们传送了过去。他不会坐视不管，不会因为担心后果就拒绝拯救生命。这仍旧是他的职责所在。

传送门送他们进去了，而电索在他监视内部网络时开始眉头紧蹙。他说没有检测到任何预料中应有的无线电波。接着他盯住了工厂标志。斯塔克工业分部。

“离开这儿，男孩们！”电索喊道。“是陷阱！”

斗篷和巫术身后飞来飞镖，然后都落入尘土之中。

史蒂夫抬头看到神盾的直升机正在接近，钢铁侠和他的武装部队走上前来。

“这当然是个陷阱，”钢铁侠说道，“不然还能怎么将你们一网打尽？”

史蒂夫不怎么在乎被围困住。

在其他复仇者交换着信息的时候，他打开了他腰带上的口袋。摸出电磁脉冲装置。藏在手心。

如果钢铁侠要耍诡计，他没看出自己有哪点不能以其人之道还治其人之身。游戏规则已经改变了。它们在钢铁侠选择了另一边的时候就改变了。当他带领着英雄对抗克里至高智慧的时候。当他突袭了史蒂夫、将他留在地上无法动弹地看着他击倒了最后一个守卫者的时候。

现在轮到史蒂夫了。

“公众不喜欢面具和秘密身份。”钢铁侠说着。

钢铁侠仍带着头盔，面甲紧闭。没有人见过他的脸。没有人知道他是谁，除了托尼，而托尼是那个运行法案、是那个早就知道的人。那的确很省事。他就是个该死的伪君子。

史蒂夫的手攥成了拳头，启动了电磁脉冲装置。那小小的装置开始震动。二十秒。

“你认识我已经有小半段人生了，队长。”钢铁侠说道，而史蒂夫想也许他从来没有认识过他。“你知道如果不是全心信任的话，我不会这样做。”

他们都心知肚明他究竟为什么这样做。他们都知道究竟是谁操纵着一切。如果托尼·斯塔克不是这么一个懦夫，他会亲自到场的。

钢铁侠向前一步。伸出手。“我们不想和你对战。就只是给我一个机会，让我向你展示我们的21世纪改革计划。”

史蒂夫望向钢铁侠的手。

未来某一天，如果还有未来的话，人们会回首往事，并且说这便是内战开始的地方。这便是美国队长背叛了钢铁侠的信任的时刻。但他们都错了。战争在多年前就已开始，在科罗拉多的监狱里，在钢铁侠本可以选择离开的时候。

他依然记得钢铁侠震惊得放大的眼瞳，在面具背后盯着他，直到他倒向地面，无法动弹，直到钢铁侠盔甲的电流在他身周爆裂。钢铁侠看上去很 _悲伤_ 。就好像他很失望。

他们就是在那时候关系破裂的，即使他们永远也无从知晓这一点。

钢铁侠的手掌平摊。他毫无防备。他永远无法料到这会发生。

 _现在这感觉起来怎么样？_ 他残忍地想到，接着他便将电磁脉冲器推进了钢铁侠的掌心。

钢铁侠被蓝色的电流包围，失控地抽搐着。史蒂夫一拳打在了他的脸上。

他并不感到抱歉。

* * *

 

他并非失去了理智。他至少尝试了要去洋基球场与钢铁侠和谈，但他们被打断了——再说，钢铁侠只想知道有关托尼受伤的司机的事。这本不该是他们当中任何一个人应该在意的事情。

当他再次得到消息时，他知道了那不是一个陷阱。钢铁侠不会尝试任何手段。至少不会在大宅里。

即使身份卡在大门依旧有效，史蒂夫也不会用它的。他抓住铁栅栏，将重心提起，然后翻门而过。他一只手套挂住了门栅上的尖锐装饰，隐蔽在大门顶上金属标志背后的那些，而那几乎让他坠落。无意而缓慢地——钢铁侠总是能以某种方式，透过他的制服，渗入皮肤底下。史蒂夫突然间觉得这简直太不公平。

在他脚下，台阶上的铺路石裂开了，留下炸后的黑痕。这里曾是他的家。他们的家。现在，却像其他的一切一样，这里成为了战场。托尼本可以为他们重建家园的。天知道这儿以前也被破坏过。又不是说他没有战损控制公司。又不是说他不拥有战损控制公司。但是，不，托尼就只是想要将他们赶进他闪亮的金属未来，进入他建造的大楼，而史蒂夫恨极了这个。

他的肢体还记得。直走，三步，打开门。门并没有锁住。其中一个铰链坏掉了。

大宅里是一片废墟。地板上有洞，墙壁上有洞。被劈开的托梁和破碎的干式墙。唯一的光来自天花板上的裂口，穿过三层楼一直延伸到屋顶。尘埃在光中舞动。

“我不确定你会不会来，”钢铁侠说。

钢铁侠远远地站在房间另一端，站在一堆破碎的楼梯残骸旁，站在一张桌子旁。他背后的墙壁上，挂着的，是一张队伍的肖像。史蒂夫想他是不是故意把它挂在那里的。最后一张感情牌。

不过，那行不通的。

史蒂夫耸耸肩。他手臂上的盾牌在光下反射出光芒。“你知道的，”他说，“电视上从来没有什么好消息。”

那电子咳嗽声可能是一声轻笑。

他将盾牌放回背上。没有诡计。这次不行。

“我想我们应该最后再谈一次，”钢铁侠说，张开他那手甲覆盖的双手。“我想我们可以尝试着达成共识。在事情走得太远之前。”

史蒂夫挑眉。“你的人克隆了索尔，他 _杀了_ 比尔·福斯特，而你觉得你们还没走得 _太远_ ？”

 _*[ **Bill Foster**_ _：前神盾科学家，曾与汉克·皮姆共事，现任大学教授。拥有和汉克类似的能力，能使体型和质量达到了巨大的比例，又称“巨人”或“哥利亚”。_ _]_

钢铁侠举起双手，就好像这是一次劫持一样。他的掌心泛着斥力炮的荧光。“史蒂夫，我——这是——好吧。事情发生了。我后悔了。那本不该发生的。但我想我们都知道事情本可能会变得更糟糕的。”

史蒂夫歪着头。他抱着双臂。他没有说 _我在听_ 。但他知道钢铁侠明白。

“史蒂夫，拜托了。”钢铁侠说道，现在他的手伸出来，哀求着。“你——你必须明白你对人民意味着什么。你知道你是——一个道德指南针。一盏指路灯。你知道站在你那边的大多数人都是因为你的存在。不是因为他们相信你选择的道路。而是因为他们相信你。 _反抗是你本身_ 。”

他走近了些。“加入我吧。帮助我。和我合作。我知道我们以前并不是像法案那样运作的。但是那是最好的方式了。我真的相信那一点。当然，我们以前没有法案。也许你甚至不需要它。我承认。但也许它本就不是为你而存在的。它是为了那些某天超能力觉醒、想要阻止抢劫拐角超市的坏蛋的孩子们而存在的。它是为了每个人而存在的。你被训练过。你有多年的经验。该死，是 _你_ 训练了我们。也许其他每个人都值得同样的帮助。像你给予我们的那样。”

这是一次有说服力的演说。他承认这一点。但钢铁侠知道——他们都知道——这绝非发生着的唯一一件事。

史蒂夫吸气，呼气。他意外地发现，自己并不想揍钢铁侠。“我可以向你提供同样的建议，你知道的。”

“嗯？”机械音听上去很讶异。

“你说 _反抗是我_ ，”史蒂夫说。“但法案，你也知道那是你。托尼·斯塔克不是我们中的一员。他不是一位英雄。他在这场游戏中没有资格。而他拥有的副手，里德和汉克？他们是科学家。你才是战士。你才是超级英雄。如果你改变主意，你也会带走很多人的，你知道。”他半笑着说。“但我们都知道你在意托尼甚过任何人。”

有一瞬间钢铁侠的眼睛似乎闪烁了。或许是光影的错觉。“并不是你想的那样，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫看着钢铁侠。他看着他背后的肖像。照片里，他站在钢铁侠身旁。他想起托尼环在蜘蛛侠身旁的手臂。他想起彼得·帕克摘下面罩时对着镜头眨眼。他想起比尔·福斯特的尸体。

他不想再有其他人在他眼皮底下死去了。

他对此并不感到光彩。

也许钢铁侠是对的。也许他们的确需要改变。也许训练是最好的方式。也许他只是看不清事实因为托尼·斯塔克毁掉了一切。也许他只是需要钢铁侠继续说下去。

“不过，你说得有些道理。”他想要挤出一个微笑。他舔了舔干燥的唇瓣。“如果——如果我说我在考虑这个呢？如果我说…你或许能说服我？”

钢铁侠盯着他，一动不动，就像他不敢相信他所听到的。史蒂夫在想他是否在查看他的心率、他的呼吸。检测这是否是谎言。

“那么我猜我会问，”钢铁侠的措辞小心翼翼，就像这一切都只发生在猜想层面，“我能做些什么来说服你。”

“一个问题，”史蒂夫说道，“真相。”

“任何事。”那回答几乎是迫切的。近乎哀求。“任何事情。我发誓。”

史蒂夫解开他的盾牌。将它放在身旁的桌子上。他伸出手，掌心向上。打开着。没有花招。没有谎言。再也没有了。

“你是谁？”

而钢铁侠…开始笑了。声音处理器的电流声粗粝、扭曲、戛然而止，落为一声史蒂夫现在听来是啜泣的声音。

“老天，”钢铁侠轻声说。“你会问这个。噢，上帝，你 _会_ 。天哪。我的人生怎么会是这样？”

他跌跌撞撞地回到桌旁，找到一张椅子，重重地坐下。盔甲吱呀作响。他的身体在桌前弓起，一个在盔甲里本不可能完成的动作。他发出呜咽的电子音。他在哭。

史蒂夫不知道该说什么。

一会儿过后，钢铁侠抬起头来。“你知道，你从未问过。”他处理后的声音显得模糊不清。“我——我曾以为那对你来说不重要。”

“那的确不，”史蒂夫承认道，“曾经它对我来说不重要。但现在，有法案，有这一切——你在主张问责。你在要求透明。可没人知道你是谁。即使是复仇者。该死，哪怕在我对于公众隐藏身份的时候，我对你也绝无秘密可言。你从一开始便知道我的名字。”

钢铁侠默认地点点头。他又发出了一声痛苦的声音，像磁盘断带的时候。

“你的老板说服彼得·帕克向世界公开了身份而你却依旧是个谜。哪怕是对于我们。哪怕是对于我。对我来说，你是谁、你的样貌、你的名字，这些并不重要，”他说，而钢铁侠笑了，史蒂夫想不起他曾经有多么渴望知道，多么梦想这个，梦想有一天钢铁侠的双唇压在自己唇上。

“但对我来说，那是个秘密。我只是，”他说道，而他想自己是不是快哭了，“想要这是公平的。我想你应该用实际行动支持你的观点。”他再次挤出一个笑脸。这一次笑容有些颤抖。“我不会告诉任何人。我只是——我想要真相。就当为了我。在这么多年之后。”

钢铁侠抬头凝视着他，没有说话。

“我，我——”钢铁侠开口，而史蒂夫等待着。 _我不能_ 。

但钢铁侠站起来。走向史蒂夫。将一只沉重的手放在他肩上。史蒂夫想知道这是否算威胁。 _把你的手拿开_ ，他想自己该不该说。一束最大功率的斥力炮会直直穿透他的肩膀。可能会废掉他的整个手臂。

钢铁侠的手划过肩膀，滑至脖颈，拂过喉咙，抚上脸庞。他的手几乎温柔地捧着史蒂夫的脸颊。金属压在他的下巴上。斥力炮阵列是温暖的，在他皮肤上留下一点温度。

 

“我知道 _你爱我_ ，”钢铁侠轻声说道，而这让史蒂夫几乎无法呼吸。

这不是他想要的真相。

“故事是，”钢铁侠说道，“一个秘密。你不会喜欢的。”他对上史蒂夫的双眼。“我也 _曾_ 爱过你。”他笑了。“我告诉自己是过去式了，至少。我想它能帮助我忘掉你。但它不能，真的。无论如何，我曾对此感觉很好。我曾幻想过为你摘下面甲。我曾幻想你微笑着。我曾幻想抚摸你。我曾幻想我能让你快乐。”

“拜托，”史蒂夫微声说着，眼里蓄满泪水。他感觉自己才是有着秘密身份的那个人。现在没有什么可以隐瞒的了。钢铁侠知道了一切，而他道出一切，却也一无所言。

接着钢铁侠便向后退去。“但我知道我不能。”

“你可以的——”

“我不能，”钢铁侠重复道。“而我知道你以为你想知道，但你并不。我很抱歉。”

“你的脸，”史蒂夫说道，绝望地乞求着，抛却了一切廉耻。他甚至会跪下来、爬在尘土里，如果钢铁侠要求他的话。“不要名字。就——什么都行。求你了。”

钢铁侠只是摇了摇头。面甲看起来有些冰冷无情。

“如果我加入，”史蒂夫说道，他颤抖着，磕磕碰碰地说出这些话。他现在毫无尊严可言了。他会为此成为叛徒的。他多希望他永远都不会知道这一点。“如果我加入你们，我会拥有什么？我能访问超级英雄数据库吗？”

“你会拥有斯塔克先生所拥有的一切，”钢铁侠小声地叹了口气。“你也会和他密切合作。你或许想知道这一点。我知道你对他的看法。”

“你的身份也在数据库里。”史蒂夫轻声说道。

钢铁侠顿住了。他的身形开始摇晃，最后僵住不动，就像他是某种出现故障的程序。“不，那个不在里面。”

而这就是了，史蒂夫想。一切的漂亮话都不过是谎言。钢铁侠甚至没有注册。他为什么会需要那样做？毕竟，托尼知道他是谁。这一切从来无关法律。一切都总是有关做托尼想要的事情。

他本该更清楚地明白这一点而不是傻傻地索求真相。

“好吧，”史蒂夫说道，“那么，你已经做出选择了。”

他拿起自己的盾牌。

“下次再见的时候，”他说，“我不会再有所保留。”

* * *

 

他们宣战了。

托尼，或者是钢铁侠——史蒂夫真的不再确定两人中究竟是谁在操纵一切了——关押了超级反派。发生了很多小规模冲突。他们现在有了彼得站在他们这边。

而现在他们正计划着一场劫狱。除非他们叫歼灭者*，否则没人应当被困在该死的负空间。而他本可能会与一个相信42*是个好主意的人结盟——这个念头让史蒂夫感到厌恶。他知道虎女是托尼那边的人。她一直在暗中监视他们。但他们也让泰迪·阿尔特曼变作汉克的模样，偷偷安插进对方的阵营。

_*[ **Annihilus** ：负空间的领主，利用他强大的宇宙控制棒控制负空间的居民。在神奇先生发现从地球到负空间的方法后的多年来，他经常与神奇四侠发生冲突、与团队计划入侵地球。]_  
_*[ **42** ：注册派在负空间建立的监狱，用以关押反注册英雄。被命名为负空间监狱阿尔法，但被囚犯们戏称“幻想岛”或“仙境”。托尼·斯塔克自己称其为“42号计划”，因为这是他、里德·理查兹和汉克·皮姆在斯坦福事件后所创造的一百个想法中的第42个。]_

这也意味着，当他在42号监狱的出口处发现钢铁侠正站在那里的时候，他并不感到意外。而在钢铁侠身后，是他所有的英雄，以及反派们。

史蒂夫的人打开了牢房。

接着他们就都在巴克斯特大楼旁的空中开始降落。谢天谢地，有斗篷在。

他们到达了地面。战斗在他们身旁激烈进行着。

然后他看到了钢铁侠。

他对此早有计划。他比了个手势，接着幻视从相位层以拳头穿透了钢铁侠的身躯。又一次的电磁脉冲；电流猛烈窜过。钢铁侠跌跌撞撞地后退，而史蒂夫紧跟向前。他抓住他了。他会制伏他。

一切都要结束了。

史蒂夫狠狠地出拳，尽己所能地用力。他以前从未这般用力地攻击过钢铁侠，但他的新战甲如此该死的特别，不是吗？他能解决掉的。

盾牌的边缘击在钢铁侠的头盔侧部。

钢铁侠痛苦地呻吟着。他脚步趔趄。

史蒂夫再次攻击。

钢铁侠跪倒在地。

单光束护罩和斥力炮闪烁着重回运作，这比预期的快上太多，但钢铁侠并没有抬起双手。史蒂夫看到了机会，而他抓住了这个机会。

他再次出拳。

钢铁侠踉跄着倒在身后的碎砾中，双手张开，掌心朝向天空。他粗粝的呼吸声半是机械，半是人声；电子处理器将音调破碎成初始的组分频率，接着完全停止了运作。现在史蒂夫可以听见面甲下那人的声音了。

眼前的光块淡下来，彻底变暗。史蒂夫可以依稀看见背后那双眼睛的轮廓。

面甲上有一道裂痕。

现在没有秘密了。

史蒂夫双手举起盾牌，狠狠地砸下。金属碰撞着金属碎裂，然后，混杂着各种体液，嵌进肉体。面甲的碎片反射着光，在钢铁侠头盔旁散出刺眼的光晕。史蒂夫终于、终于可以看到他的脸了。而钢铁侠——

而钢铁侠是——

他的一只眼睛布满血丝，整个巩膜都染上血红，眼周的皮肤满是瘀伤青肿。血从鼻里流出，浸透了他的胡子。血在他嘴里，血在他开裂的唇上，血在他的牙齿上，血从他的下颏滴落。他夹着气声，粗粝地、费力地呼吸着。

接着他笑了。

“没想到吧，”托尼哑声说道。

史蒂夫想要呕吐。他早该知道的。天哪，老天啊，他早就应该知道的。

他用整整十年来当面侮辱他最好的朋友，说他永远都不够好，说他除了是个酒鬼之外一无是处，说他永远无法成为英雄，永远不会比发生在他身上最糟糕的事情要好，甚至永远无法成为他的朋友——

  
再也回不去了。一切都结束了。

他的手在颤抖。盾牌仍高举着。

他是个怪物。

他开始哭泣。

托尼咳了起来，发出黏湿的声响。托尼的眼瞳失去了焦距。

“这是另一个故事，”托尼说道。他声音嘶哑。史蒂夫花了十年时间想要知道钢铁侠的声音，而如今这就是了。

“我曾认识一个人。曾爱过他。他给了我一些建议，很久以前。他教会我战斗。他也告诉我，如果有人向你提供一个突袭的机会，那他们多半有所图谋。那是在我攻击他之后。他将我放倒。而在那之前他告诉我——他告诉我——”

托尼又笑了。破碎的头盔边缘划破了他的嘴唇。鲜红的血液从伤口涌出。

在本该是心脏所在之处，史蒂夫却再也感受不到任何东西的跳动了。泪水从脸颊滑落。其中一滴落在钢铁侠的——落在 _托尼_ 的盔甲上。

他曾经不知道。

“ _用上全力一击。_ ”托尼轻声说。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 心碎是当然的，但喜欢的话请为原作者Sineala点点kudos哦;-)
> 
> 感谢阅读这个故事的你们。


End file.
